La gansa de los huevos de oro (YAMT)
by TheJourneyofCatmadeofJelly
Summary: Los policías de apellidos Gyllenhaal y Baruchel, han vivido muchas aventuras de tipo policíaco y al fin formalizaron su relación: ya son marido y hombre o marido y esposo. Pero pronto su vida de casados será trastornada con un lío bastante embarazoso; conferido por parte de un colega resentido.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, lectores! Después de mucho tiempo de ausencia, vuelvo con ésta no tan nueva historia, protagonizada por Jay Baruchel y Jake Gyllenhaal. Jamás había escrito un Mpreg, es el primero que hice; me salió largo y demasiado cursi... aunque no lo sé. Ustedes juzguen el resultado. Advertencia: La historia contiene intento de porno, es para adultos mayores, porqué incluye groserías y descripciones escatológicas: en modo light. Más algunos desperfectos de tipo ornitográficos.**

 **DERECHOS RESERVADOS, YO MERA, BÁRBARA EDITH M. G. ¡SOY LA AUTORA! ;) PROHIBIDO LA COPIA PARCIAL O TOTAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, TAMBIÉN EL ROBO. QUEDA ROTUNDAMENTE PROHIBIDO PUBLICARLA EN ALGÚN SITIO QUE YO (BÁRBARA E. M. G.) NO AUTORICE. LO RECIÉN MENCIONADO TAMBIÉN SE APLICA A TODAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE TENGO AQUÍ PUBLICADAS. PERDÓN POR LOS GRITOS, PERO ME PARTO EL LOMO HACIENDO ESTO, PARA QUE UN HIJITO/A DE SU MAL DORMIR SE APROVECHE DE ESTO. Y LO PEOR ES QUE NO ME DAN EL JUSTO RECONOCIMIENTO CÓMO LA AUTORA Y CREADORA DE LA OBRA. :(**

* * *

 **La gansa de los huevos de oro (YAMT).**

Los policías de apellidos Gyllenhaal y Baruchel respectivamente. Han vivido muchas aventuras de tipo policiaco cuyas demoraría en narrar. Sin embargo, por fin formalizaron su relación, ya son marido y hombre o marido y esposo.

Porque semanas atrás se casaron en una iglesia en la ciudad de New York. Fue una boda muy nice, debido a que casi toda la familia de ambos, acompañados con amigos y conocidos tanto de Jake como de Jay, atiborraron la Iglesia. Aunque no ahondare con los pormenores de la boda; sólo dire que el ramo que arrojó el oficial Baruchel, lo atrapó su primo el soltero carismático cotizado por todas.

En este instante los dos policías se encuentran en el interior de un centro comercial en Nueva Orleans. Escogieron éste lugar para finalizar con su tour luna-mielero. Acordaron recorrer casi todo Estados Unidos, aunque les faltó varios estados. A pesar de esto están gozando mucho con su luna de miel.

—¡Cargame, ya me canse de caminar! —habló Jay en tono burlón.  
—Nunca, aunque mi vida dependiera de eso —expresó Jake de modo cruel—. ¡Lo siento mucho mi dulce corazón! ¡No ves que traigo las manos ocupadas!  
—Solamente estás cargando una bolsa en cada mano, ya ni yo qué estoy cargando estos paquetes. —Jay hace un ademán con los paquetes.  
—¡Tú ganas! —dijo Jake y sugiere— ¡Descansemos!

Se detuvieron enfrente de un restaurante; no es el único del centro comercial, todavía hay más. Tras observarlo un rato, se introducen. Después de alcanzar una mesa, una camarera mostrándose alegre se acerca hacia ellos.

—¡Buenas tardes! ¡Sean bienvenidos! ¿Qué se les apetece? —pregunta de modo cortés.  
—¡Muero de sed, porfa traigame cualquier bebida con muchos hielos! —súplico Jay en tono agonizante.  
Jake sonríe por el gesto de su amado y pide lo mismo que él.

El establecimiento se encuentra más o menos concurrido. A una distancia no muy lejana de donde se encuentran, se localiza una mesa ocupada por dos hombres que conocen muy bien a los dos policías. El qué ocupa el asiento en el lado derecho se apellida Martin y su nombre es Chris, el otro sujeto sentado en el lado izquierdo, se llama Guy y su apellido es Berryman, curiosamente los dos también son policías.

Chris Martin, detesta con todo su corazón al oficial Baruchel, porque su padre perdió su cargo al ser denunciado por el padre de Baruchel. Lo que Chris no comprende o más bien no acepta es que su padre fue un teniente corrupto. El recién nombrado orquestó varios de los peores actos delictivos, nunca antes vistos en la historia policíaca. Algún tiempo después. El padre de Jay, lo pilló en una de sus movidas de índole corrupta, él no vaciló en denunciarlo con los altos mandos. Luego de esto, el Señor Martin perdió su cargo y fue enviado a prisión. Desde entonces, Chris juró vengar el agravio en contra de su progenitor. No obstante, piensa aplicar su venganza en Jay, debido a que el Señor Baruchel se encuentra en una parte remota de Canadá.

—¡Esto es asombroso! Hace poco llegamos a Nueva Orleans, para fraguar nuestra venganza en contra del tarado de Baruchel y… ¡él muy idiota hace acto de presencia! —Se ufana Berryman. Observando a Jay y Jake a lo lejos.  
Chris presta atención al comentario de su amigo y rápido voltea para observar a Baruchel y a Gyllenhaal. Luego de verlos con mucho esmero, sonríe con malicia porqué al fin podrá vengar a su progenitor.

—¡Esto merece un brindis! —habla Chris y prosigue— Saliendo de aquí, iremos a ver a la persona que nos ayudará con nuestro plan de venganza.

Guy solamente sonríe y choca su copa coctelera con la de Chris.

Jay y Jake, ignoran las negras intenciones de éste par. Continúan saboreando los antojitos del restaurante. La camarera los surtió muy bien.  
El desayuno concluyó hace un par de horas. Ambos retornan a su expedición en conocer lo más representativo de la ciudad de Nueva Orleans. Fueron de aquí hacia allá. Toda la tarde y parte de la noche se les fue con ésto. En este momento se encuentran en la habitación de un hotel bastante mono y cómo dicen en su idioma, algo fancy. Ambos se sienten muy cansados por causa de la gran peregrinación. Por tanto, acordaron dormir hasta que el cuerpo diga: ¡Estoy harto de la cama! Y así fue. Al día siguiente. Ambos toman un baño habitual, nada erótico; a pesar de que se trata de su luna de miel, no han tenido tiempo para hacer el amor. Sin embargo, una vez finalizado el tour luna-mielero, posiblemente lo harán cuándo vuelvan a su casa en la ciudad de New York.

Jay exhala de satisfacción y comenta:  
—¡Qué rica estuvo el agua caliente, me siento suavecito, esponjoso como un conejito!  
—Sí, tienes razón también me siento igual —dijo Jake acabando de arreglarse.  
—Y bien, ¿qué vamos hacer el día de hoy? —pregunta Jay mirando a su amado.  
—Honestamente no lo sé. Sin exagerar hemos recorrido casi toda la ciudad. Además nuestros ahorros se están agotando.

Jake abre su cartera, seguido se la muestra; Jay se pasma. Los dos están sentados en el filo de la cama. En eso tocan la puerta. Jake suelta un gruñido leve y se levanta de la cama, Jay no se levanta.  
Gyllenhaal no tarda en abrir la puerta; se sorprende con lo que ve.

—¡Hola, qué tal! ¿Están disfrutando mucho de su luna de miel? —preguntó Chris Martin en tono festivo, cargando una botella de champán.  
—Nos enteramos de que ustedes están hospedados en el mismo hotel que nosotros. La mucama nos contó, no que va, más bien nos chismorreo acerca de su jonimun (honeymoon) —aclaró Guy Berryman, sosteniendo cuatro copas de cristal.

Por azar del destino caprichoso, ambas parejas se habían hospedado en el mismo hotel. Chris y Guy se enteraron de ésta jocosa super coincidencia ayer por la noche. Después de haberse reunido con la persona que les ayudó a materializar el arma, que utilizarán para vengarse del incauto de Jay.

—¡Qué hongo, no nos van a dejar pasar! —clama Chris, impaciente.

Jake y Jay quedaron mudos al momento. Jake se libera del mutismo.

—¡De acuerdo, sí, pasen!

Ambos se introducen en la habitación, al acto Jay se compone de la sorpresa, pronto se queja de ellos.

—¡¿Cariño, por qué carajos los dejaste entrar?! Sabes que detesto a éste tipo —Señala a Chris y continúa explicando la razón—. Desde que lo conozco, él ha hecho todo lo posible para que yo lo odie. Con su estúpido sarcasmo y sus chistes de quinta.  
—¡Mi cielo, tranquilo calmate, no seas maleducado! —Jake lo sujeta por el cuello intentando calmarlo.  
—¿Y qué hay de mí, también me odias: igual o mucho peor? —cuestionó Guy con mucha curiosidad.

Jay se vuelve para observarlo. En seguida responde:  
—A ti no te odio, al contrario tú me agradas, pero eres el perrito faldero de éste imbécil…  
—¡Oye, mide tus palabras! —gritó Chris de pie frente a Jay y Jake.  
Entre tanto, Berryman se conmovió y a la vez se molestó con la revelación del canadiense.  
—¡Mi terrón de azúcar, relájate y ofrécele una disculpa a Chris! —ordena Gyllenhaal suplicando con la mirada.  
—¡No, nunca, me niego! Por cierto, ¿por qué lo defiendes? A ti también te ha molestado.  
—Muy cierto, pero a mí sus comentarios, bromas y demás tonterías. ¡Me hicieron lo mismo qué el viento le hizo a Juárez! —Termina de hablar y se ríe por lo bajo.  
—Me siento muy halagado, sin embargo, no venimos a discutir. Estamos aquí porque queremos hacer las paces contigo. ¿Verdad Chris? —comentó Berryman; de modo figurativo le avienta la pelotita a Martin.  
—Así es. Después de meditarlo mucho, estoy muy arrepentido por todo el daño que les cause. Y por tal motivo, vine hasta aquí para ofrecerte, ofrecerles una sincera disculpa. Aunque me molesto mucho la grosería de hace poco.

Chris se rasca una mejilla, Jay lo mira detenidamente. Comienza a instalarse un silencio incómodo. Un cuarto de hora después. Jake y Guy, se desesperan con la indecisión por parte de Baruchel. Chris ya no soporta más su mirada acusadora, Jay solo parpadea de tanto en tanto.

–¡Por favor Jay, acepta mi disculpa! Se vale eximir –súplico con contrición Chris.

Jay tuerce sus labios hacia un costado.

–¡Se nos está yendo la mañana, anda perdona al hombre, realmente luce arrepentido! –intercede su marido.  
–¡Agh demonios, esta bien! De acuerdo acepto tu disculpa –Sujeta la mano de Martin–; espero que tu disculpa sea honesta. De ahora en adelante qué tu trato conmigo sea menos arisco.  
–¡Descuida, de ese modo será! –Apretá con vigor su mano.  
–Por fin, ahora que hicieron las paces; deberíamos celebrar con la botella de champán que trajimos –recordo Guy, mirando a su colega con emoción.

Dando a entender qué llego la hora de cumplir con la venganza. Jay era muy pequeño cuando su papá denunció al padre de Martin, por tal no recuerda mucho de este suceso. Aunque su papá se lo contó en alguna ocasión, el incauto no prestó demasiada atención.

Guy coloca las cuatro copas en la mesa ratona alejada de la cama.

–¡Voy a soltar tu mano, tengo que servir el champán! –anuncia Martin con voz cantarína.

Jay asiente con el rostro sin decir nada, tampoco se levanta de la cama. Jake por su parte se aproxima con Guy, el aludido lo distrae para que no vea lo que está a punto de hacer su amigo. Chris se asegura de que los dos policías no lo sigan siquiera con la mirada. Rápido saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta, un saquito de tamaño mediano repleto de tabletas pequeñas. Igual que "misión imposible" deja caer nueve tabletas en la copa destinada a Baruchel, el sonido es imperceptible. Posterior vierte el champán para que las tabletas se integren con el líquido. Después de llenar ésta, llena las otras tres copas.

–¡Listo calixto, celebremos nuestra disculpa! –expresó chris, sosteniendo dos copas: la suya y la arma mortal para Jay.

Guy, recoge la suya y la de Jake, limpia sin tabletas claro está. Chris le entrega al canadiense la copa mortal, éste la sostiene.

Ambos beben para que Jay y Jake no sospechen nada. Gyllenhaal exclama ¡Salud! y pronto bebe de su copa. Jay sospecha que hay algo en la suya, Martin no lo puede creer, él no es tan idiota como había conjeturado.

—¿Por qué no tomas de tu copa, qué tiene; sucede algo malo? —preguntó Martin con el corazón en un puño.  
—Lo que pasa… es que en el borde se halla un hilo —Lo retira con sumo cuidado—; más bien se hallaba un hilo. ¡Ahora sí!

Inicia a beber de su trago. Chris y guy, sonríen complacidos en observar como aquella copa va quedando vacía. Lo mejor para ellos es qué Jake no se ha dado cuenta de nada. La víctima termina con su trago y les agradece el suculento regalo.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué sabrosa estuvo! Aunque… el líquido se sintió un poco grumoso como si tuviera piedritas.  
—¿Cómo qué piedritas? —pregunta Jake, quitándole la copa para revisarla.  
—¿Piedritas? ¡Uy, qué raro! Yo te sirve champán no vodka —aclaró chris, actuando como si no supiera lo que tramo en contra de él.  
—Tal vez la copa estaba sucia, primero lo del hilo y ahora esto —Toca su mentón—. Discúlpame, debí haberlas sacudido antes de haberlas usado —dijo Guy, tratando de sonar muy apenado.

Jay se conmueve con la mirada de Berryman y rápido trata de excusarse:

—No, no, por favor, no te sientas mal. Fue un accidente, a cualquiera le puede ocurrir… he insisto el vino estuvo exquisito. De verdad me gusto mucho, las piedritas reforzaron el sabor. –Baruchel, hace un gesto de afirmación con su rostro.

Gyllenhaal no encontró nada en la copa de su amado. Chris le da una leve palmada en su hombro a Guy, por haber resuelto este escollo.

—¿Y bien chicos, que piensan hacer hoy en la tarde? —les pregunta Martin.  
—Íbamos a salir pero se nos está acabando la plata —reveló Jake.  
—No se preocupen por eso, nosotros conocemos un lugar que los va a maravillar. Y sobre los gastos: yo me encargo —Les propone Martin.

Ambos aceptaron la propuesta sin vacilar. Tras salir del hotel. Chris y Guy, los llevaron al «Jardín de Mariposas e Insectario de Audubon», un fantástico lugar donde abundan los insectos… ¡Claro! mientras no sufras de entomofobia. En el trayecto los policías vigilaban cada movimiento de Baruchel, intrigados en saber ¿en cuál momento harían efecto las tabletas? ¿Cuál es la razón? Sucede que dichas tabletas no son venenosas, en realidad son la manifestación de un hechizo. La persona misteriosa que los ayudó, resultó ser un brujo. Él solamente pidió una foto de Jay, posterior elaboró las tabletas aunque no dio muchos detalles acerca de qué consiste el hechizo. A Chris le importó nada esto, cegado por la venganza aceptó las tabletas.

En este instante los cuatro hombres están contemplando las mariposas.

—¡Son muy hermosas! ¡Omg, qué colores! —expresó Jake muy admirado.  
—Sí lo son, les advertí que se iban a maravillar con esto —comentó Chris cerca de Jay.  
—Espero no ser indiscreto. Dime Jay, ¿cómo te sientes? —Guy lo interroga.  
El aludido no comprende muy bien la pregunta, no obstante la responde:  
—¡Me siento muy contento de haber venido a éste lugar, es muy hermoso!  
–¡Qué bueno! Pero yo no me refería a tu estado anímico, es lo opuesto, quería saber si te sientes bien físicamente.  
—¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso, acaso se me nota algo?! —El muchacho delgado comienza a espantarse.  
—¡No, tranquilo Jay, cómo crees! ¡No se te nota nada malo ni raro! —intercede Chris.  
Dirigiendo una mirada amenazadora hacia Berryman. Como diciendo: ¡No la riegues!  
—¡Ah, que alivio! Lo siento Guy, pero me saqué de onda con tu pregunta y sobre la misma, respondo: ¡Me siento muy bien, no me duele y aqueja nada! —sonríe Baruchel.

Jake no escuchó la plática por eso no intervino, continúa embobado con las mariposas. Tiempo después, los cuatro hombres recorrieron cada zona del jardín, la tarde se les fue con esto. Tras abandonar el edén de los insectos. Chris Martin los invita a cenar por qué ya es de noche. Los cuatro se introducen en un restaurante. Martin pidió una mesa cerca de la ventana. Durante la cena, los dos policías ganaban la confianza de los recién casados con sus comentarios amenos y chistosos. Se podría decir que ambas parejas ya se tratan mejor que antes. A pesar del hechizo que en este momento transita por las entrañas de Baruchel.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado lo poco que han visto, o por lo menos estén interesados en saber qué más ocurre. Esta historia la voy a subir por partes, ya que si la posteo completa en un sólo capítulo sería demasiado. Por eso mejor la pongo por cachos. Si se quedaron picados (súper intrigados) y quieren leerla toda. Los invito cordialmente a visitar mi blog de WordPress. La dirección es la siguiente: mihaza. wordpress. com**

 **En este sitio se encuentra la historia completa, por si desean leerla de un tirón. Esta historia la publiqué primero en FictionPress, posteriormente en Wattpad y hasta el día de hoy, 23 de octubre del 2017, la estoy mostrando aquí.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su atención! Y si la leíste de principio a fin, de cabo a rabo: ¡Tú eres la mejor persona del mundo! Kisses for you. :***

 **Atte. Bárbara Edith M. G. (BEG) La autora de ésta locura.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dos días después. El cuarteto de policías regresaron a la ciudad de New York.

Son las tres de la tarde, hace algo de calor. Los dos policías se encuentran en su bello y acogedor hogar. Quizás mañana vuelvan a la estación de policía, la causa es simple aprovecharon sus vacaciones para llevar a cabo su boda, además de su tour luna-mielero.

Jake en el sofá sufre de zapping, cambia y cambia de canal. Nada de lo que se muestra en la televisión lo cautiva. En eso, Jay se levanta deprisa del sofá.

—¡¿Qué ocurre, por qué te levantaste tan rápido?! —preguntó un poco nervioso.  
—¡Ya no aguanto me anda del uno, o sea pis! —exclamó Jay en tono angustioso.  
—¡Ah, ya entiendo, pues que esperas: correle! —grita Jake algo animado.

Jay no tardó en alcanzar el cuarto de baño. Una vez dentro, se apresura en hacer su necesidad. De pie arroja el líquido dorado adentro del escusado. Tras terminar, quiere exhalar de satisfacción pero no lo hace… ¿por qué? otra vez volvió a orinar sangre. Desde que volvió de Nueva Orleans, se dio cuenta de esto; ya lleva casi una semana orinando de este modo. Pero el necio policía se niega a pedir ayuda médica o siquiera poner al tanto a su esposo de esto.

Por lo visto el hechizo está haciendo efecto sin embargo ¿qué clase de daño le podrá hacer a él?

—¡Tranquilo Jay, tranquilo; no me estoy vaciando, sólo son gotas de sangre! No hay necesidad de alertar a Jake con esto.

El delgado muchacho, se aconseja a si mismo y a la vez tira de la cadena del inodoro. Se retira del cuarto de baño minutos después. En estado perro chihuahua, camina por el pasillo, su intención es volver a la sala de estar. De pronto, es frenado por su marido.

—¡Epa! ¿A dónde vas? –Lo frenó con la mano.  
—¡Yo… iba a regresar contigo!  
Jake le retira la mano de su pecho y percibe que algo no está bien. No se queda con la duda, le pregunta:  
—¿Mi cielo, qué te ocurrio? –sus ojos azules lo ven con intriga– Luces pálido y muy asustado.  
Jay mira con urgencia a Jake, desea en este instante que su esposo fuera telépata y así pueda leer su mente.  
—¡Creí ver una sombra! Pero no fue nada, tan solo fue mi imaginación. No te preocupes me encuentro muy bien —explica Jay. Fue la mejor excusa que pudo dar.  
Jake no le creé del todo porqué su chico está ocultando algo.  
—¿En serio, te sientes bien? —vuelve a preguntar.  
—¡Ajá, mejor que nunca! —expresa Jay, con ánimos de alejarse de ahí aunque su querido no le aparta la vista.  
—¡De acuerdo a mi reloj, son las cuatro y media de la tarde! —Le enseña el reloj de pulsera— No hay nada bueno en la tv, tampoco quiero salir a la calle y mucho menos comer o dormir.  
—¿Entonces que quieres hacer? —pregunta de modo tibio.  
Mientras encoge sus hombros.  
—¡¿Cómo es posible qué no sepas lo que quiero hacer!? —Se ofusca Jake.  
Alzando las manos. Las orbes de Jay se extienden, apenas le cayó el veinte.  
—¡Oh, te refieres a eso!  
—¡Exactly eso! Entonces, de qué sirvió haber tenido una larguísima luna de miel, ¡puesto que nunca lo hicimos! –se queja Jake.  
—¡Ah! Pero, apenas van hacer las cinco de la tarde, no te parece que es muy temprano para hacer eso —dijo Jay de forma tonta.  
—¡Mi vida, antes de casarnos hacíamos el amor a cualquier hora! —Lo mira con indignación.  
—¡Sí sí, ya entendí… No me pegues! –Se echa para atrás Jay.

Los dos toman rumbo hacia su lecho de amor. Tras varios pasos, finalmente llegaron a la recámara. Jay no tiene muchas ganas de hacerlo dado lo que sucedió en el cuarto de baño. Pero si se niega a cumplir, tendrá que decir la verdad acerca de su estado. Observa a su querido Jake, el nombrado se está quitando sus prendas. Para no levantar sospechas, también comienza a desvestirse. La ropa casual de ambos es depositada sobre los muebles de por allí. En pocos minutos se las sacaron, quedaron semi-desnudos nomás con ropa interior.

Jake agarra a Jay, lo dirige hacia la cama. Se suben e inician los besos, las caricias y demás muestras de amor, pasión y deseo. Ni una sola palabra, sólo jadean y suspiran por lo mismo. Jake recarga a Jay sobre las almohadas, le urge llegar al final, pronto le retira su ropa interior. Jay desnudo se pregunta dentro de su mente _¿Qué carajos le va hacer en esta ocasión?_ Su esposo lo ve con lujuria y hambre mientras se quita la última prenda, se desnuda por completo.

–¡Detesto esto, pero es por tu bien! –dijo Gyllenhaal, sacando el envase del lub, oculto en la almohada.  
–¡Allí lo guardas, debajo de mi almohada! ¡Te vale coño mi cabeza!  
–¡Mi lagartija preciosa! No le echemos agua a este fuego –pronunció Jake y con un beso lo calla.

Comienza la maniobra placentera, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicieron. Por tal motivo es vital prepararlo. En otras palabras, tiene que aflojar la/s tuerca/s. Jake, le decía con mucha dulzura y ternura lo mucho que lo quiere, lo ama y necesita. El muchacho flaco se sentía en el cielo. Esto duró unos pocos segundos. Jake retira sus dedos, en eso, Jay de costado se voltea, su intención es ponerse boca abajo. No lo logra porque su amado lo detuvo y al acto le susurra algo en el oído. Baruchel se vuelve, esta vez se pone boca arriba. Su esposo le susurró acerca de la postura qué van a implementar en esta ocasión. La elegida será ni más ni menos que la postura del misionero.

Jake se acomoda encima de Jay, éste acomoda sus piernas. Ambos listos manifiestan una leve risa. Pronto, Jake introduce su miembro enhiesto adentro de Jay. Dando inicio a la danza de la cadera. Jay gime de placer debido que la cadencia es lenta y suave, sin embargo, paulatinamente cambiará de intensidad. Jake por su lado se recrea con el cuello y pecho de su marido. Ambos lo están disfrutando mucho. La cama se agita de felicidad, comparte su emoción.

–¡Ah, ah, ah… así, así, así… no te detengas! –expresa Jay entre resuellos con los ojos cerrados.  
–¡Claro que no amor, ahora que toque fondo! –gruñe Jake entre pujidos.

Y así continuaron por muchos, muchos minutos más. Hasta que Jake alcanzó su orgasmo; con su secreción blanquecina llena a su marido. Posterior, se retira de Jay con dulzura; en seguida se coloca a su lado. Jay se voltea para abrazarlo.

Los dos están muy agitados por el encuentro y pegajosos a causa de sus propias secreciones, se juran amor eterno.

–¡Te amo, hasta el infinito y más allá! ¿Le seguimos? –pregunta Jay con voz alterada.  
Jake se ríe y contesta igual de alterado:  
–Mi todo, me encantaría seguir demostrando mi amor por ti, pero si no te molesta, voy a dormirme un rato –explica y al cabo cierra sus ojos.  
Baruchel observa como su amor se entrega a los brazos de Morfeo. Por tanto no le queda de otra, también se va a dormir. Pero antes de que ocurra esto, jala la sábana para cubrirse ambos. Terminada esta misión se duerme.

Al día siguiente, despertaron temprano, por tal tuvieron chance de tomar una ducha placentera. Asimismo pudieron disfrutar con el desayuno. Sin más dilación, los dos se apresuran en llegar a la estación de policía. Las vacaciones se acabaron y es menester seguir cumpliendo con su oficio.

Una vez dentro de la estación de policía. Jay se siente feliz por el recibimiento alegre y cortés por parte de Martin y de Berryman. Ambos preguntaron el cómo les fue en el viaje de regreso a New York, además de otras cosas vanales. Jay y Jake, les platicaron lo maravilloso que fue el viaje de regreso, posteriormente se despiden de ellos por qué horas después se volverían a ver. Los cuatro marchan a su respectivo cubículo.

Tras una corta caminata, la pareja de recién casados se introduce a su cubículo. Toman su asiento. En eso, Jake rememora los tiempos cuando se peleaba con Jay, por estar cerca del ordenador. Suelta una leve carcajada y sigue recordando. Jay no le presta atención, pronto coge un archivo del escritorio. Ya en sus manos lo abre, después lo comienza a revisar, como un catálogo de artículos de corte dantesco: es la cruda realidad.

Jake dejó de viajar al pasado, encendió el ordenador y se puso a jugar con los juegos del aparato. Jay por su parte, se odia por haber tomado muchos líquidos durante el desayuno.

–¡Ahorita vuelvo voy al baño! –anuncia Jay con desesperación.  
Su esposo sólo asiente con el rostro.

El oficial Baruchel, llegó ipso facto al cuarto de baño. Rápido se mete a uno de los inodoros.

–¡Estúpida cremallera no te atores! –grita.

Un hombre en el exterior lo alcanzó a oír, y continúa escuchando sus quejas.

Jay por fin pudo vaciar su vejiga, pero para su desdicha, la orina salió con sangre otra vez. El pobre muchacho no entiende ¿qué demonios sucede? Tira de la palanca para borrar la evidencia. Pasmado y sudando frío se dirige a asearse las manos con el lavamanos de enfrente.

–¿Todo bien? –interroga el hombre que lo escuchó quejarse.

Jay observa el reflejo del hombre en el espejo, pronto lo reconoce; sonríe apenas poco aliviado. Se trata de Guy Berryman.

–¡Más que bien! Disculpa, a qué viene la pregunta –responde Jay, fregandose las manos.  
–Te pregunté porque te escuche maldecir. –Guy se acerca a Jay, enseguida se da cuenta de su semblante–. No luces nada bien. ¿Te sientes bien, qué te paso?  
–¡Lo que pasa es, es, que yo! ¡Ay! –Arranca una hoja de papel.

Jay suspira ruidosamente mientras se seca las manos con el áspero papel.

–De acuerdo, no te preocupes, cada quién sus asuntos –opina Guy, dándose media vuelta.  
–¡Espera, no te vayas! Ya no lo resisto más, alguien tiene que saberlo.

Baruchel le confía su terrible secreto a Berryman, mientras lo escucha sonríe con malicia. Jay termina de explicar. Guy le hace una pregunta cortante:

–¿Aparte de eso, has presentado otros síntomas?  
–¡No nada, no! ¡Solamente la sangre en la pis!  
–¡Uy que extraño! Me dices que sólo has estado con Jake. No creo que se trate de una enfermedad venérea, pero para salir de dudas, deberías ver a un Urólogo –Le sugiere Guy.  
Sintiéndose intrigado con respecto si funciono o no el hechizo.

Entre tanto, le súplica y le ruega a él, que no mencione esto con ninguna persona.

–¡Tranquilo Jay! Nadie se enterará de esto, ni siquiera Chris. Seré más silencioso que una tumba –juró Berryman.

Naturalmente Chris va ser el primero en enterarse.

–¡Muchas gracias! Tú si eres un amigo de verdad –dice Jay abrazando a Guy, el aludido nuevamente vuelve a sentir remordimiento.

Ya es de noche. Adentro de su patrulla, Guy le platica a Chris la situación de Jay. Después de escucharlo con atención. Martin muy asombrado le recomienda vigilar a Baruchel, quizás algo más raro ocurra.

Chris y Guy, se dedicaron a vigilar en modo discreto a Baruchel, en el transcurso de la semana.

Hoy es lunes, ha pasado una semana. Y Jay aún no le confiesa a su esposo acerca de su problema urinario. Tampoco ha consultado a un urólogo. Son las seis de la tarde, el sol viste de calabaza. Jay se sitúa en el tocador en la estación de policía. El motivo, hace poco se tomó un enorme vaso de café, regalo cariñoso de su querido Gyllenhaal. El delgado muchacho, observa con miedo el interior del inodoro. Sin embargo, ha sucedido un milagro. ¡Sorpresa sorpresa! La orina luce cristalina, limpia, ni un solo rastro de sangre. Jay exclama un ruidoso "Yes!" Quiere correr por todo el cuarto como si hubiera anotado un gol (de perdis que se rasgue la camiseta). Celebrando el triunfo, otra vez tira de la palanca. Después de celebrar mucho abandona el urinario.

Horas luego, de vuelta en su casa. Justo en la cocina. Jay está bebiendo de una botella de agua, desea confirmar que su sistema urinario ya se encuentra normal. Su esposo lo mira con asombro.

–¡Mi cielo, no te parece que tomas muchos liquidos! ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en un camello?

Jay no responde la pregunta de su amado, sigue ingiriendo el agua. Jake frunce una ceja y abre una puerta de la alacena, le intriga saber si todavía hay un paquete de cualquier tipo de snack. ¡Albricias, encontró una bolsa de frituras! Treinta minutos después. Jake arriba de la cama, disfruta con su tentempié. Mientras su amado se encamina hacia el patíbulo tipo cuarto de baño. Está nervioso, no quiere ver el color rojo en su pis.

–¡Por favor, por favor, que sea igual como en la tarde! –decía en tono bajo acercándose al inodoro.

Respira hondo. Aquí va, entorna sus ojos y hace de su necesidad. Después de terminar, observa la taza con recelo (como si adentro de la taza hubiera un animal o monstruo aguardando por él). Una vez más, la confirmación de que se encuentra bien de salud, se muestra. La orina color amarillo pollo, libre de plasma. Jay se seca el sudor y resopla aliviado.

Dos días después. Nuevamente en la estación de policía. Jay en el cubículo del oficial Berryman, concluye de hablar sobre su estado de salud.

–¡Me da mucho gusto qué tu problema urinario ya se haya resuelto! –expresa y de pronto se acuerda de algo importante–. ¡Qué bueno que recordé! El día de hoy, el teniente Downey Jr. nos va a dar los pormenores del próximo operativo. Será mejor que vayamos a la sala de juntas sino ya sabes cómo se pone.

Jay afirma con el rostro sin decir nada.

* * *

 **Datos:**

 ***Esta nueva historia es la continuación de mi fanfic titulado ''You are my treasure"**

 ***YAMT significa You are my treasure.**

 ***Robert Downey Jr. como el teniente.**

 ***Ryan Reynolds como el novato.**

 ***Simon Helberg como el doctor Helberg.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su atención! Y si la leíste de principio a fin, de cabo a rabo: ¡Tú eres la mejor persona del mundo! Kisses for you. :***

 **Atte. Bárbara Edith M. G. (BEG) La autora de ésta locura.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ambos se dirigen a la sala de juntas. En el camino se cruzan con un conserje que está fumando, los dos policías no lo regañan aun a sabiendas de que está prohibido fumar dentro de la estación. El humo del cigarro golpea la nariz de Jay, al instante, el olor le provoca náuseas espantosas. Siente mucho asco, pese a que siempre ha sido tolerante con el hedor de cigarro. No entiende la razón de sentir asco. Después de caminar mucho, entran en la sala de juntas. Una mediana habitación no tan despampanante aunque cuenta con lo básico. Jay y Guy, se sientan junto con su respectiva pareja, ¡exacto! Jake y Chris llegaron antes.  
La mesa de la sala de juntas es larga, puesta de modo vertical. Baruchel y Gyllenhaal, ubicados en la punta de la mesa del lado derecho, Martin y Berryman en el otro extremo, o sea en el izquierdo.

El teniente Downey Jr. saluda con solemnidad a todos los presentes. Y sin más miramientos, comienza a explicar sobre el operativo policial. Todos en silencio escuchan con atención cada palabra. El teniente habla, habla y habla… Jay con disimulo se mete una goma de mascar, ya no soporta el asco. En eso, el teniente se acerca donde se ubica Baruchel, allí coloca un archivo abierto. Jay mastica el chicle despacio si no se dan cuenta. La acción del teniente le causa curiosidad, pronto posa su vista en el expediente.

–(…) El objetivo de esta misión es desmantelar a esta banda de contrabandistas. Vamos a colaborar con el FBI… No es la primera vez que lo hacemos.

El comentario del teniente Downey Jr. provoca la risa en algunos oficiales. El teniente sonríe de modo risueño. Y vuelve a explicar:

–Coloqué un expediente encima de la mesa, en él se encuentran las coordenadas del lugar dónde la banda de contrabandistas se esconden. El FBI nos proporcionó esta información. Es muy importante que…

El teniente para de hablar porque un sonido acuoso llamo su atención. Jay vomitó encima del expediente abierto, mancho la hoja de las coordenadas. Y la goma de mascar coronó el expediente.  
El teniente Downey Jr. pierde la compostura. Suelta una horrible palabrota, sin exagerar el peor insulto del mundo. Algunos quieren carcajearse pero se aguantan las ganas. Jake reconforta a Jay, él se siente muy avergonzado.

—¡Déjelo así, ni se le ocurra moverlo! Por qué si me ensucia la mesa lo pagará muy caro —ordena el teniente, muy molesto por lo ocurrido.

Respira hondo para serenarse. Tras calmarse. Continúa con las indicaciones del operativo. Sin embargo, no va a matar a Jay, por dos razones. Alguien le comentó que Baruchel se comió un burrito en estado de descomposición y dos, tiene guardadas las coordenadas en la memoria USB.

Tiempo después. Los cuatro salen de la sala de juntas. Por suerte Baruchel no ensucio su uniforme, todo el vómito fue directo al archivo.

–Guy y yo, queríamos invitarlos hoy a cenar pero… con lo que pasó –refiere Chris, fingiendo preocupación al igual que Berryman.  
–Olí algo que no me gustó por eso vomite. Me siento muy bien. ¡Por supuesto aceptamos la invitación! ¿Qué opinas Jake?  
–¿De verdad te sientes bien? —Le pregunta mirándolo—. Okey, será divertido ir a cenar, ahora que somos amigos —responde con ternura Gyllenhaal.

En lo que anochecía, el cuarteto de policías se ocupaba de sus asuntos. El tiempo paso muy rápido. La cena se llevó acabo. Contaron muchos chistes y comieron de todo un poco dado que era bufé libre. Durante la cena, Jay fue al tocador, no para hacer pis más bien se puso a vomitar. Pero esto no interrumpió la encantadora velada.

Horas después, ya en su casa. Los dos se encuentran en su camita.

–¡Ay, no debí comer mucho, me siento muy lleno! Ojalá pueda dormir. ¡Hasta mañana mi vida! Si te ensucio con vómito ya sabes el porqué –comentó Jake con eufemismo.  
Jay no le contó a él, de la segunda guacarada en el restaurante.

Así transcurrieron siete semanas en cuyas Baruchel, seguía vomitando sin razón lógica. Vomitaba cinco veces al día; cuándo ocurría se alejaba o se escondía para que su esposo no se diera cuenta. Lo ejecutaba en los lavamanos, los inodoros, el césped y flores de los vecinos, etcétera: Cualquier lugar era bueno para guacarear. Pese a su condición, no dejaba de comer debido al no mostrar otros síntomas. Por nombrar uno de ellos: Diarrea. Por tal motivo, no había necesidad de acudir con un médico.

Hasta que cierto día. A los dos se les hizo muy tarde; el día anterior apenas si pudieron dormir algo. No pudieron hacer nada de nada.  
En el camino a la estación. Jay arriba de la patrulla se coloca el uniforme. Nada más le falta ponerse la playera, la camisa y la chaqueta color azul marino oscuro. Jake si alcanzó a ponerse el uniforme en su casa y del mismo modo, pudo afeitar su rostro. Atento a las señales frena por un semáforo. Mientras tanto, voltea a ver a su amado. Adora ese torso desnudo pero nota algo raro.

–¡¿Tantas veces te he visto desnudo y hasta hoy me doy cuenta qué estás tetudo?!

Jay hace un gesto de extrañeza y rápido palpa una de sus tetillas. La percibe hinchada, luego toca la otra, se halla igual.

–¡Tal vez sea porque siento frío! –responde Jay, tratando de restarle importancia.

Jake le agarra una tetilla, pronto la inspecciona como si se tratase de una fruta. Igual percibe lo hinchado. Al instante comenta:

–¿Te estás poniendo gordito?, aunque es imposible por ¡lo flaco que eres!  
—¡Basta, mi cielo! sabés que esto me excita —se ríe Jay—. Tal vez me estoy ejercitando más de la cuenta.  
–¡No lo creo! Te pasas todo el tiempo sentado.  
El comentario de Jake molesta a Jay.  
–¡Igual que tú! –expresa con enjundia– Mi vida no tengo ganas de discutir –refiere, colocándose la playera blanca.

En eso, reciben un comunicado a través del radio transmisor de la patrulla. Jake Gyllenhaal lo atiende. Se trata de un asalto a una Tienda de conveniencia.

—¡Entendido, enseguida vamos! ¡Cambio y fuera! –responde el policía de ascendencia judía.

Deprisa se pone en marcha mientras Jay se abotona la chaqueta.  
No demoraron tanto en arribar a la escena del crimen. Jake y Jay bajaron de la patrulla. Con paso acelerado pronto se acercan con los otros policías.

Adentro de la tienda. Los dos asaltantes (dos hombres) armados con rifles, amenazan con matar a los rehénes. Conformado por el cajero, un señor de mediana edad, tres mujeres jóvenes y un niño de diez años.

–¿Cuántos asaltantes son? –pregunta Jake al oficial Martin.  
–¡Solamente son dos! –responde sin agregar algo más.  
–¿En qué somos útiles? –inquirió Jay.  
–¡El sargento está negociando con los delincuentes por medio del altoparlante! –aclaró Berryman, serio.  
–La tienda cuenta con dos entradas, iremos a la parte posterior, les caeremos de sorpresa –explicó Martin.

Ambas parejas de policías se dirigen a la parte posterior de la tienda. Aprovechan la intervención del sargento. Muchos pasos después, ya adentro de la tienda. El cuarteto de policías con total cautela se introducen en el área, donde se encuentran los delincuentes junto con los seis rehénes.

Los policías utilizan los enormes estantes y anaqueles para resguardarse y no ser vistos. Los delincuentes están distraídos con la negociación, pero uno de ellos da signo de impaciencia. Chris con el dedo le hace una señal a Jake, ya que ambas parejas se encuentran de extremo a extremo. Sin más dilación, los policías rodean a ambos delincuentes de piel blanca.

–¡Pongan las manos en alto! ¡Están detenidos por atraco a mano armada! –ordena Baruchel con voz firme; apuntando su arma hacia los criminales.

Ambos delincuentes se apartan de los rehénes e inmediato se vuelven para observar mejor a los policías. Los cuatro los tienen en el punto de mira de sus pistolas.

–¡Suelten las armas y por su propio bien rinda…!

No concluye la frase, debido a qué… el vómito hizo acto de presencia. Uno de los ladrones se sirve de esto. Raudo y veloz le dispara a Jay, pero antes que la bala de en el blanco, Jake lo aparta de su camino. Los dos caen en el suelo entretanto el proyectil se incrusta en un envase grueso de jugo de uva. El otro ladrón también comienza a disparar, aunque no le dura mucho el gusto, fue frenado por Martin. El proyectil dio justo en el pecho, a pocos centímetros del corazón; herido se desploma en el piso. El delincuente que intentó matar a Jay, vuelve a disparar. De súbito, Martin y Berryman se defienden. Las seis personas se cubren de la llovizna de balas, mientras Jay y Jake se arrastran por el suelo.

Con tres tiros el delincuente fue desarmado. Tras caer la última bala, Martin y Berryman se reúnen con los delincuentes heridos, es vital arrestarlos.

–¡¿Nuevamente vomitaste, qué diablos te sucede!? –gritó Jake poniéndose de pie.  
–¡No lo sé, es la segunda vez que vómito: la primera fue con el archivo! –se excusa Jay, también levantándose.  
–No te hagas Wilson. Tu comportamiento es muy sospechoso. Porqué cuando estamos juntos buscas cualquier pretexto para alejarte o esconderte de mí. ¿Me estás ocultando algo peliagudo? Sin exagerar con esto, llevas un mes y días comportandote de este modo. ¡Venga Jonathan!, ¿dime que te ocurre?

Baruchel no sabe qué contestar a su amado, prefiere limpiarse la chaqueta (azul marino oscuro) con su pañuelo de tela.

–¡Esta bien, no quieres hablar conmigo! Entonces, eres un estúpido Superhéroe. ¡Te espero en la patrulla hombre de acero! –expresó Gyllenhaal, muy enojado y alterado por lo acontecido.

El cuarteto de policías regreso a la estación. Jay mira atento el reloj que cuelga en la pared del fondo, en donde se encuentra la mesa que alberga la cafetera. Las manecillas marcan las 5:04. Agudiza la vista mientras agita su café con una cuchara de plástico.

–¡Caramba! ese delincuente por poco te mata pero gracias al cielo tu esposo te salvo de una muerte espantosa –menciona Guy.  
Sacando dos vasos de la pirámide de vasos de unicel. Luego de sacarlos, le otorga uno a Chris, él agradece.

–¡Sí, me siento muy afortunado de contar con éste maravilloso angel guardián! –comenta Baruchel, suspirando.

–¡Ah, por favor no te enojes conmigo! Hace días, hemos visto qué te comportas de una manera muy extraña. Dinos la verdad ¿te encuentras bien de salud, te sientes bien? –cuestiona Chris.  
Tomando la jarra de la cafetera, su cometido es llenar su vaso. Jay manifiesta un gruñido y responde:

–¿Jake les pidió ésto? él los envío para sacarme la sopa acerca de mi estado de salud.

De pronto, las náuseas lo vuelven a atacar. Baruchel se apoya de su vaso desechable, quiere evitar un reguero en el camino. Mientras huye hacia los baños.

–Wtf! –musitó Chris, sirviendole café a Guy.  
–El brujo ése, nos vio la cara. Su hechizo resultó ser un purgante –se mofa Berryman, rascándose su cuello.

El oficial Gyllenhaal, se aproxima hacia ambos y les pregunta ¿dónde está su esposo?

Par de horas luego, Jake tomó la resolución de llevar a Jay al consultorio del doctor Seth Rogen, ubicado dentro del gran hospital. Jay no quería en absoluto aunque es preferible salir de dudas. El doctor le hizo los exámenes de rigor.

–Por favor descubrete el brazo, necesito tomarte una muestra de sangre.

Jay se quita la chaqueta del uniforme. El doctor toma una inyección algo escandalosa, tendida en una bandeja que la enfermera le arrimó. Jake no es cobarde, no obstante le preocupa que el doctor drene a su esposo. El doctor da unos golpecitos para descubrir la vena, luego introduce la aguja. Jay hace una mueca de dolor. Tras sacar un cubito de sangre.

–¡Enfermera Swanson, por favor envíe esta muestra de sangre al laboratorio! –Le entrega la inyección.  
–¡Sí, doctor Rogen! –dijo la enfermera de cabello rubio.

De inmediato sale. Jay se quiere desmayar pero se aguanta.

–¡No se preocupen, quizá sólo se trate de una infección estomacal! –comentó el doctor.

Al otro día, Jay seguía con las náuseas y el vómito, Jake al verlo pensaba sobre el probable padecimiento de su querido esposo. A pesar de esto, volvieron a la estación de policía. Preferente distraerse en el trabajo que pensar en algo terrible. Toda la mañana y toda la tarde se fue en su labor. Por fin llegó la noche. Ambos policías retornaron a su hogar. Jay se tumba en el sofá de color añil, Jake de pie lo observa en silencio; no pronuncian nada sólo suspiran. En eso, los golpes que dan a la puerta de la entrada principal quebrantan el silencio. Jake se aleja para ver de quién se trata, es el doctor Rogen.

–¡Adelante, por favor tome asiento!  
–¡Muchas gracias oficial Gyllenhaal!

Jake se sienta junto a Jay y el doctor Rogen se sienta en el sillón contiguo del sofá, exactamente en el lado derecho. El doctor luce muy nervioso ya qué no sabe: el cómo informarles acerca del padecimiento de Baruchel.

–¿Trajo el resultado del examen de la sangre? –inquirie Jake con dejo de preocupación.  
–Antes de hablar sobre el padecimiento de Jay, es menester aclarar qué hubo un pequeño accidente en el laboratorio. Un par de truhanes se pusieron a jugar con algunas máquinas indispensables para el laboratorio.  
–¡¿Seth, y eso que coño tiene que ver conmigo?! –espetó Jay con brusquedad.  
–Mecioné esto porque quizá el accidente alteró de alguna forma tu resultado. Cuándo te enteres no le vas a dar aprobación a tu padecimiento.

Jay y Jake lo miran con intriga. El doctor sigue hablando.

–Querido Jay, tú me conoces de toda la vida y sabes muy bien que yo jamás te he mentido en nada de nada. Pero lo que te sucede me tiene muy contrariado; nunca en mi carrera había tenido un caso como el tuyo. Por qué…  
–¡Doctor que sea menos, qué rayos padece mi esposo! –chilla Jake, molesto.  
–De acuerdo al análisis de la muestra de sangre. ¡Nuestro querido Jay está… –El doctor hace una pausa para pasarse la saliva. Los dos lo miran impacientes.  
–¿Está qué, está qué? –interrumpió Gyllenhaal.  
–¡Estoy qué! ¡Escupe Lupe! –ruega Baruchel algo preocupado.  
El doctor suelta la bomba.  
–… ¡Embarazado! ¡Tiene casi dos meses de gestación!  
–¡Qué! –ambos pronuncian al unísono.

Quedaron petrificados por un lapso de siete minutos.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por su atención! Y si la leíste de principio a fin, de cabo a rabo: ¡Tú eres la mejor persona del mundo! Kisses for you. :***

 **Atte. Bárbara Edith M. G. (BEG) La autora de ésta locura. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Jay salió del asombro y confirma lo ya dicho.

–¡Yo, embarazado! –Se señala a si mismo–. ¿Hablas en serio? ¡No lo puedo creer, estoy esperando un bebé de Jake!  
–¡La verdad sería muy hermoso, pero no mi cielo, tú no estás embarazado! –Niega con el rostro–. Efectivamente, esos truhanes alteraron el análisis. ¿Entonces, vas a tomar otra muestra de sangre? –inquirió Jake. Rechazando lo que acaba de oír.  
–¡De sangre, no! por el contrario traje una prueba de embarazo casera. Porque igual que tú, no me trago esto del embarazo.  
–¿Me va a doler? –pregunta Jay. Dando a entender que no sabe nada del asunto.  
–Es un buen chiste, por supuesto que no. Únicamente tienes que mojar este objeto con tu orina.  
–¡Pero no tengo ganas de orinar! –refiere Jay.

Jake gruñe y se levanta para ir a la cocina por una botella de agua. Después, obligan a Baruchel a terminarse la botella. Pasaron cuarenta y cinco minutos, Jay les avisa de su necesidad, el agua hizo efecto. Los tres se dirigen al tocador. Ya allí. El doctor le explica a Baruchel, el cómo se efectúa la puebra mientras su esposo la saca del empaque.

–¡Ten! –Se la entrega Gyllenhaal.

Jay la sostiene y se dirige al escusado. El doctor y Jake miran atentos. De pronto, Jay gruñe porque se le dificulta manejar ambas cosas, por tal motivo le pide ayuda a su amado.

–¡Es el colmo que no puedas! Mi vida, tu polla no es una manguera de presión –exclama Jake. Acercándose para ayudarlo.

Jay le da el aparato a su marido, sintiéndose aliviado comienza a depositar la lluvia dorada. Entretanto, el doctor se pone los guantes desechables para sostener la prueba de embarazo. El policía concluye con su necesidad, su esposo le entrega la prueba al doctor Rogen, éste último la analiza.

–Dentro de poco lo sabremos –dijo el doctor observando la muestra. Mientras los dos esposos se lavan las manos.

Pasado un tiempo. El médico queda en shock por el resultado, nuevamente. La prueba salió positiva, la cigüeña se puso de color rosa si hubiera sido azul el resultado sería negativo. El médico no acepta que su mejor amigo se halla preñado.

–¡Por su semblante, indica que el resultado no es nada alentador! –advierte Jake.

Los dos atentos mirando al médico. Jay comienza a alterarse por el resultado.

–¡Oh mi señor, estoy embarazado! ¿Cómo demonios esto es posible? –expresa mientras se agarra su cabeza. Desea jalar sus greñas.  
–Espera. Hace rato te emocionaste mucho con la idea de tener un hijo mío; y hasta ahora te cayó el veinte de que esto es antinatural –aclaró Jake.  
–La verdad no sé qué carajos me está sucediendo. ¡Abrázame, tengo miedo! –Luce muy alterado.  
–¡Ah, esta bien! –Gyllenhaal abraza a su esposo.

El doctor se compone y les sugiere algo.

–Esto es inaudito para mí, ¡demonios, la prueba dio positivo! –Se toca la cabeza con desesperación–. No descansare hasta dar con una explicación lógica. ¡Jay, descubrete el brazo, voy a tomarte otra muestra de sangre!

–¡Otra vez! la anterior me dolió mucho! –Se quejó Jay.  
–Anda mi amor, no te pongas rejego –espetó Jake.

El doctor Rogen abandona el baño, su maletín médico lo puso en la mesa de té en la sala de estar. Los dos policías siguen al doctor pero en eso…

–¡Ay no, no! Una vez más –balbuceo Jay.

Corre de prisa hacia el lavamanos. Vomita de nuevo. Jake está perturbado, se pregunta hacia sus adentros _"¿Acaso esto es una pesadilla?"_

Una vez repuesto Baruchel, el doctor tomó la muestra de sangre.

Al día siguiente, los dos policías optaron por no ir a la estación. Se quedarían en casa para esperar el nuevo resultado de la muestra de sangre.

–Cielo, ¿qué estás haciendo? –le pregunta sorprendido.  
–¡No puedo acariciar mi vientre! –responde Jay. Recostado en el sofá de la sala. Gyllenhaal respira con pesadez y se sienta a su lado.  
–Claro que puedes tocarte, al fin y al cabo es tu cuerpo. Dime, supones que algo se está formando adentro de ti.  
–Dirás que estoy loco, pero, siento que hay algo adentro de mí –responde Jay.

Esta aseveración atemoriza a Jake, pronto enciende la televisión antes de que el ambiente se torne más raro de lo inusual. Pone el canal de los deportes, luego sube las rayitas del volumen. Guardan silencio prefieren mirar el show. Programa tras programa transcurrieron dos horas. De pronto, suena el teléfono. Jake separa la bocina de la base y en lo que dice "¡Bueno!" Baruchel se levanta por culpa de las náuseas; deprisa se dirige hacia la cocina.

–¡Muchas gracias doctor Rogen! Estaremos ahí lo antes posible.

Gyllenhaal acomoda la bocina en su lugar. Después, abandona el sofá para darle alcance a su amado en la cocina. Tiempo después, arriba de un taxi se dirigen al hospital. El doctor los recibe en su despacho.

–¡Bienvenidos tomen asiento! –ordena el doctor, también tomando su asiento.  
–¡Y bien doctor, todo se trato de un malentendido, cierto! ¿Pudieron arreglar los aparatos del laboratorio? –habló Gyllenhaal con ingenuidad.  
–Efectivamente, castigamos a los responsables y compusimos los desperfectos. Pero…  
–¡¿Pero qué?! –preguntaron al unísono.  
–El resultado sigue siendo el mismo: salió positivo. Aunque ustedes no lo quieran creer, esto está pasando. ¡Jay, en verdad estás embarazado!

El aludido traga saliva. Jake comienza a inquietarse.

–¡No, esto no puede ser posible! Sugiero, un nuevo análisis de sangre y esta vez envienlo a otro laboratorio. –Repiquetea con los dedos, gesticula su arisca sugerencia.  
–Jake, osito, ¿por qué te cuesta creer que esto es real? Deberíamos celebrar, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.  
–¡No, tú no entiendes, esto es antinatural!  
–¡Otra vez esa palabrita! –dice Jay y entorna los ojos.  
–Señor Gyllenhaal, sé que esto es demasiado inverosímil y se sale de los parámetros de la normalidad. No obstante, esta es la realidad.  
–¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí? –exclamó Jake en tono alterado.  
–Te diré lo qué sucedió –Señala hacia su estómago–. Aquel día olvidaste usar el condón; eyaculaste adentro de mi trasero –explicó Jay de modo vulgar.  
–¡Sí, como tantas otras veces! ¡Qué quieres darme a entender: Por fin le atine al gordo! –espetó Gyllenhaal de modo fresco.

El doctor al escucharlos se acomoda las gafas por tales revelaciones. Jay gruñe y se cruza de brazos, Jake lo mira con mucho desconcierto. Y antes de que sigan discutiendo, el médico general Rogen, les recomienda algo.

–Jake, ¿puedo tutearte? –pidió el doctor.  
–¡Sí, caramba!  
–Jake, esto es demasiado descabellado para todos. Ergo, por el bien de tu esposo y el futuro bebé que viene en camino. Te pido por favor que aceptes esto sin peros.

–¡Agh! No te prometo nada pero lo intentaré.

Jay se alegra con la respuesta de su esposo pronto lo abraza.

Tras el inverosímil resultado, los dos policías regresaron de nuevo a su casa. Jake desesperado buscaba en el refrigerador alguna bebida etílica, para borrar de su mente lo que acababa de presenciar, al menos por un momento. Jay lo ve, sólo libera un sonoro resoplido.

–¡Maldición no hay nada! ¿Por qué diantres desmontamos el servibar? –cuestiona con efusión mientras remueve los objetos.  
–Haz lo que quieras, estoy agotado, no tengo ganas de discutir –comentó Jay, gesticulando con la manos.

Tres horas después, Gyllenhaal no encontró nada salvo un viejo Rompope. Bebió poquito, luego se fue a la habitación. Se sube a la cama sin hacer ruido, no quiere despertar a su amado. Baruchel se envolvió con el cobertor igual que una oruga. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien esa noche.

Al día siguiente. Por culpa de la revelación asombrosa, discutieron durante todo el trayecto hacia la comisaría. Gyllenhaal, en un arranque de ira, dudo del género de su pareja. Baruchel, muy indignado le confirmó que él es hombre incluso más que él.

En este momento se localizan adentro de su cubículo, siguen con la discusión de hoy por la mañana. A ver cuál convence a quién.

–Insisto, es urgente que me digas la verdad. Naciste mujer y te convertiste en hombre –insiste Jake, tratando de sonar convincente–. De ese modo, esto tendría sentido.  
–Pues yo también insisto. ¡No y no, y mil millones de veces, NO! Nací hombre y sigo siendo hombre; no necesito medirte puesto que ya lo he hecho. Y no es por vanidad pero creo que el mío es más grande que el tuyo.  
Esta aseveración hace carcajear a su esposo.  
–Sí, correcto, por qué negarlo. Tú eres más alto que yo, pero la estatura no determina la efectividad –aclaró entre risas.  
El oficial nacido en Canadá, le dedica una mirada gélida y repite.  
–¡Nunca he sido mujer! Soy hombre, nací hombre y moriré siendo hombre: Qué no te quepa la duda –dijo, dándole vigor a sus palabras.  
–Entonces, si no eres mujer, ¿cómo diantres explicas esto que está pasando? –interrogó su esposo, de pie en frente de su escritorio.

Los otros oficiales se dieron cuenta de la discusión. Pronto se aproximan hacia ellos.

–¡Problemas en el paraíso! –exclamó Chris y luego pregunta– ¿qué sucede chicos?  
Concentra su vista en Gyllenhaal.  
–Estamos regular. Mi esposo necio, desea que acepté algo inaudito, algo que es difícil de creer y aceptar –explicó el oficial nacido en Usa.  
Baruchel quiere asesinar a su esposo con la mirada.  
–¿Y qué es eso inaudito, si se puede saber? –indaga Guy, proyectando un gesto de curiosidad.  
–No es nada del otro mundo ¡Pfff! –El canadiense se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a Berryman–. Lo que pasa es, es, es… Mi marido y yo, nos hemos metido en un embarazoso lío y exactamente no sabemos cómo saldremos de esto.

Los ojos azul de Martin se abren de sopetón igual que los ojos castaño oscuro de Berryman.

–Discúlpa Jay ¿en qué idioma estás hablando? –pregunta Chris, tocando su nuca.  
–Lo siento mucho colegas, es un tema bastante delicado que tenemos que resolver entre nosotros –aclaró Jake.  
Se culpa a sí mismo por hablar más de la cuenta.  
—Si no mal recuerdo, Jay presentaba náuseas ¿esto tiene algo que ver? —inquirió Berryman, de forma taimada.  
–Más o menos —pronuncia Baruchel nervioso.  
—Sería jocoso que Jay estuviera embarazado –aludió Martin y enseguida se ríe levemente.  
Ambos esposos intercambian una mirada con zozobra. Tras esto, el canadiense cuestiona:  
–¿Chris por qué insinuaste eso? –Lo mira expectante.  
La pregunta lo desconcierta por unos segundos, aun así logra responder.  
–Quizás fue, porque dijiste que se habían metido en un asunto embarazoso y mi compañero recordó lo de tus náuseas. Oh, sí, disculpame, sólo estoy bromeando. No me hagas caso.

Los dos esposos comienzan a sentirse incómodos. El agente Berryman sospecha algo por tal hace un comentario.

–Obvio que no. Jay es todo un hombre.  
El aludido al oírlo se esponja como un pavo real, sonríe orgulloso. El agente sigue explicando.  
–A propósito, ¿en qué derivó esas náuseas que presentabas?  
Jake se apresura en responder.  
–Mi marido que es todo un macho –hace una mueca de burla–, padece una leve infección estomacal. He ahí la causa de los vómitos.  
Su cónyuge se inmiscuye para defenderse.  
–Así es. Soy todo un hombre-macho-viril aunque a Jake le pese. La razón por lo cual me enferme es porque mi esposo, aquel día no preparó muy bien las chimichangas. Y eso que se jacta de ser un buen cocinero.  
–Otra vez vas a empezar a rebuznar –protesta con fastidio.  
–Bueno, bueno, dejando a un lado los quehaceres domésticos. ¿Cuál es ese lío que se traen entre manos? –preguntó Chris, tratando de intimidarlos con su mirada.  
–Lo siento mucho, es algo qué Jay y yo, tenemos que resolver a solas –dijo Jake, pensando cómo librarse de este enrollo.  
–De acuerdo, si no nos quieren contar, nosotros no insistiremos con esto –aclaró Chris, pensando en quizá el hechizo tiene que ver con esto.

El oficial Baruchel, astutamente cambia de tema. Les pregunta a los dos acerca del partido de fútbol de ayer por la noche. Preferible hablar de un equipo mediocre en vez de desvelar la inverosímil situación cuya se halla inmerso, y acaricia su vientre discretamente.

–Por supuesto, claro que lo vimos. Fue una horrible goliza –responde Martin, mirándolo, le intriga saber el por qué se acarició el vientre.

Y para fortuna de ambos esposos, la conversación derivo en la crítica hacia los equipos de fútbol. Los dos suspiran con alivio adentro de sus cabezas mientras con sus labios muestran una sonrisa risueña.  
Duraron hablando un buen ratote. Tiempo después, Chris y Guy se despiden debido a qué todavía hay trabajo por cumplir.

La tarde terminó. Jay y Jake volvieron a su casa.

El oficial Gyllenhaal retomó de nuevo la discusión. Jay, gruñe molesto desea que se calle, en eso se cuestiona en sus adentros el por qué no ha vomitado en todo el día. Jake habla y habla, de súbito guarda silencio porque una epifanía se asomó en su mente, chasquea los dedos para manifestar que ya lo tiene. Jay sentado en el sofá lo mira con asombro, su esposo de forma abrupta se levanta del sofá. De inmediato, se dirige hacia el baño del segundo piso. El oficial canadiense se pregunta "qué mosca le picó". Unos minutos después, Jake se reúne con su amado y le muestra lo que sacó del botiquín. Jay al verlo se remueve desde su lugar y pronto reclama.

–¿Una jeringa? –hace una mueca de agonía– ¡¿Se puede saber que coño piensas hacer?!

Su esposo se sienta a su lado y le explica con ternura lo qué piensa hacer. Baruchel quiere golpearlo sin piedad. Los dos oficiales abandonan la casa y se suben a la patrulla. En el trayecto, Gyllenhaal le sigue explicando lo que van a hacer. Tras varios kilómetros, frenan la patrulla en frente de una clínica, posteriormente bajan. Luego de dar varios pasos, se introducen en la clínica. Ambos caminan con naturalidad por un pasillo libre de gente. De súbito desvían su rumbo hacia uno de los baños. Adentro de éste lugar, Gyllenhaal se asegura que no haya cámaras de vigilancia, del mismo modo que no haya mirones. Tras no dar con alguna cámara o testigo no deseado, pronto saca lo que tomó del botiquín.

–Seth es un doctor profesional y aun así me dolió. No quiero imaginar lo que me va a doler contigo –dijo Jay, recargandose en un lavamanos.  
–Confía en mí. Meter una jeringa no es cosa del otro mundo –afirmó Jake, sacando la jeringa de su empaque.  
–Pero no eres doctor, dime ¿quién chingados te capacito? –gritó Jay, poniéndose nervioso.  
–Por favor cariño, relájate –dice mientras lo sujeta por los brazos; tratando de inculcarle confianza con su mirada–, prometo hacerlo con sumo cuidado.  
El menor de edad no resiste la encantadora mirada de su esposo, por ende no le queda más remedio que acceder.  
–¡Esta bien! –exhala nervioso.  
–Tranquilo, no te pongas tenso porque me lo vas a contagiar. Quítate la chaqueta de policía, descubrete el brazo.

El oficial Baruchel obedece a su esposo, se quita la gabardina color parda y la chaqueta, luego se remanga la manga de la camisa blanca.

–¡Ya! –Le avisa.

Jake le agarra el brazo y con mucho cuidado introduce la aguja para extraer otro cubito de sangre. Jay hace una mueca de dolor pese a que está viendo hacia otro lado, entretanto la ampolleta casi se llena de sangre. Segundos luego, Jake retira la aguja y pronto le pone una bolita de algodón.

–¡Con tus dedos presiona levemente la bolita de algodón! –Le ordena de nuevo.  
–¡Sí ya sé! ¡Ay! –Jay se queja por el ardor que siente.

El oficial Gyllenhaal, le tomó otra muestra de sangre por qué todavía no asimila el hecho de que su esposo se halla embarazado. Por consiguiente, va llevar la muestra a otro doctor (muy amigo suyo) para confirmar que esto no está sucediendo. Preferible un segundo punto de vista que saque de dudas.  
El oficial Baruchel se vuelve a poner sus prendas. Tras esto, ambos salen del baño y se dirigen al consultorio del doctor. En el camino esquivan a las personas que ocupan la clínica: entre doctores, enfermeras y familiares que visitan a sus parientes enfermos. Finalmente alcanzan la entrada, Jake da varios golpes a la puerta, el doctor los invita a pasar. Los dos se meten. El doctor desocupa su asiento mientras Jay cierra la puerta.

* * *

 **Derechos reservados, yo merengues - Bárbara Edith M. G. ¡Soy la autora! 8)**


	5. Chapter 5

–¡Wow, tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué te trajo aquí? –preguntó el doctor acercándose a Gyllenhaal para poder abrazarlo.  
Se siente muy feliz por la grata sorpresa.  
–Vine hasta aquí porque me urge pedirte un gran favor. Se trata de una muestra de sangre –dijo Jake, recibiendo el abrazo.  
–¿De quién es? ¡Ah, bueno, ahorita platicamos! –El doctor observa a Baruchel–. ¡Me da mucho gusto volverte a ver! aunque nos hemos mantenido en contacto vía Internet no es lo mismo que en persona. Por cierto, tu esposo es muy guapo.  
La aseveración del doctor hace sonrojar a Baruchel.  
–¡Muchas gracias Simon! Aunque tú tampoco eres nada feo que digamos, también tienes lo tuyo, lástima que te fijaste en esa.  
Jake agradeció el cumplido y enseguida deshacen el abrazo.  
–¿Se puede saber qué ocurre aquí? ¡Mi cielo, no me lo vas a presentar! –dijo Jay, manoteando con la mano.  
–¡Oh, sí, lo siento! Mi terrón de azúcar, te presento a uno de mis mejores amigos, se llama Simon Helberg o doctor Helberg.  
El doctor pronto estrecha la mano de Jay y comenta:  
–¡Hola, que tal! Encantado de conocerte –sacude su mano–. Jake me ha platicado mucho acerca de ti. Así qué tú eres el hombre que lo ha hecho inmensamente feliz.  
–¡Jake, te lo dijo! ¡Aww, eso fue muy hermoso! ¡Muchas gracias a los dos! –comentó Jay, sintiendose muy halagado.

Los dos deshacen el saludo, y el doctor Helberg los invita a tomar asiento, se sientan en el sillón lateral cercano al escritorio.

–Me gustaría seguir hablando con ustedes de cosas mundanas, sin embargo, soy un médico profesional y debo actuar cómo tal. De acuerdo, Jake, podrías decirme ¿de quién es ésta muestra de sangre?  
El aludido observa con disimulo a su esposo y contesta a la pregunta. Aunque al principio titubeó.  
–Ah, verás, esta muestra de sangre le pertenece a la prima de Jay. –Le entrega la muestra al doctor.  
–¡Uy, sí, la condenada salió con su domingo siete! –intercedió Jay de modo fresco.  
–Así es, tu prima llamada Johana, resultó ser muy precoz –Lo ve con inquietud–. Mi amor, no interrumpas más.  
–Ya veo. Voy a llamar a mi enfermera para que se lleve la muestra de sangre al laboratorio. Antes de qué se eche más a perder –se burla el doctor–; no, claro que no, estoy bromeando. La sangre debe estar fresca para poder analizarla mejor. Mientras tanto, expliquen la razón por lo cual la señorita Johana se negó ha verme.

El doctor Helberg, llamó a la enfermera de piel oscura, ésta no tardo en llevarse la muestra de sangre. Después que la enfermera vino y se fue. Jake le explica al doctor, qué la prima de Jay no lo fue a ver porque tiene miedo que sus padres se enteren de su desliz. Y como Jay es su primo favorito, lo convenció para hacerle este bochornoso favor. El doctor Helberg, lo interrumpe con una pregunta.

–¿Y quién tomó la muestra?  
–¡Ah, no lo sabemos! La muchacha de dieciséis años, nos entregó la muestra en la entrada de la clínica y se fue lo más pronto posible –dijo Jake, sonando lo más convincente.  
–Ajá, mi prima es una runaway –suelta Jay, rodando los ojos.  
El doctor siente que algo no cuadra, sin embargo, los va a ayudar de todos modos.  
–Esta bien. En lo que esperamos el resultado, por favor hablenme de su vida privada –dijo el doctor con las manos cruzadas sobre el escritorio–, ¿Qué lugares visitaron en su luna de miel? –preguntó.  
–Fuimos a varios lugares, pero el que más nos gustó fue Nueva Orleans –explicó Gyllenhaal.  
–Vaya, según tengo entendido Nueva Orleans, es la cuna de la brujería.  
El comentario del doctor Helberg, intriga en cierto sentido a los dos.  
–¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta Jay.  
–Lo que quiero decir es qué si buscas a un brujo o bruja, ve a Nueva Orleans, porque está lleno de éstos. Igualmente en Catemaco/Veracruz, México.  
Los dos esposos intercambian una mirada con duda. El doctor Helberg se inmuta por el semblante de duda que presentan ambos. Por lo tanto decide cambiar de tema.  
–Es lo que chismorrea la gente. Y bien, ¿en cuál iglesia se casaron? porfa cuenten todos los detalles de su boda cuya no asistí por qué tuve que operar a mi suegra de emergencia.

Los dos policías le platicaron al doctor todos los pormenores de la boda, más otras cosas banales.

Horas más adelante, de vuelta en casa. Jay y Jake, necesitan dormir, los ojos les pesan un montón; fue un día muy pesado.

Arrancó otro nuevo día. Los cuatro policías llegaron puntuales a la estación de policía. Ya adentro, Gyllenhaal y Baruchel al verlos, saludan con efusión a Martin y a Berryman. Chris agradece el hermoso saludo, posterior le pregunta a Jay sobre su estado de salud. El cuestionado le responde qué se siente mejor que nunca. Jake lo apoya con una sonrisa. Sin hablar de nada más. Así cómo se saludaron se despiden de la misma manera. Ambas parejas se van a sus respectivos cubículos. Chris y guy, alcanzaron su lugar primero. Ya allí, se dirigen a su respectivo escritorio.

–Chris, tengo la impresión de qué esos dos, nos están ocultando algo bastante serio –sospechó Guy, acomodándose en su silla giratoria.  
–Te late eso, ¿crees que por fin funcionó el hechizo que le pusimos? –preguntó chris, observando el monitor de la computadora.  
–Tal vez si, pero los síntomas que presentó Jay no son tan nítidos para saber con exactitud el tipo de agravio que le producimos –explicó Berryman, dándole vueltas a un lápiz con sus dedos.

Martin al oírlo suspira de decepción, luego comenta.

–Tienes toda la razón, no nos queda otra opción salvo a esperar. Quizá deberíamos ponerle otro hechizo –dice, mientras hace sonar las teclas del ordenador–. Posiblemente, las tabletas que le dimos a tomar su cuerpo ya las desechó y por eso no ha funcionado el conjuro.  
–Está bien, sigamos esperando –exclamó Berryman, abriendo un cajón de su escritorio.

Mientras tanto, en el cubículo de Gyllenhaal y Baruchel.

Jake sigue molestando a Jay con la confirmación de su género.

–Te lo he dicho infinidad de veces. ¡Soy hombre! vale. Te lo súplico por favor, ya no me jodas con esto –rogó muy molesto Baruchel.

Su esposo se arrima hacia donde está él, lo sujeta por detrás y le susurra por el oído una proposición indecorosa. Jay al escuchar la proposición se estremece de emoción.

–Entonces, estás de acuerdo. No te chiveas –se asegura Jake.  
–¡Claro que no! lo bueno es que en ese baño las cámaras de seguridad no funcionan.

Ambos huyen hacia el cuarto de baño, les urge desahogar un sentimiento fogoso. En el camino sortean varios obstáculos; por fin llegaron al lugar. Ya adentro, revisan si no hay algún fisgón entrometido, tras no encontrar a ninguno de ellos. Los dos se meten a un cubículo, Baruchel cierra la puerta.  
Jake estampa a su esposo contra la pared de a lado donde se halla el inodoro. Raudo apresa su boca, enseguida lo besa de forma guarra y a la vez con prestidigitación le desabrocha el cinturón y del mismo modo la cremallera del pantalón. Jay se siente muy excitado con el trato brusco que le está dando y a la vez se siente preocupado, porque no quiere dañar al futuro bebé. Jake se separa de su boca y se ocupa en bajarle los pantalones y la underwear hasta las rodillas. Hecho esto, lo vuelve a besar mientras coloca su mano en cierto asterisco que requiere ser dilatado. Comienza la maniobra. Jay siente muy rico esta invasión aunque se separa de su boca para advertir lo siguiente:

–Mi amor, no quiero arruinar el momento… pero no quiero hacerle daño a este bebé… –lo dijo entre resuellos.

Gyllenhaal no responde, sigue ocupado con el previo. Jay quiere protestar mas el placer lo obliga a gemir, no tiene otra opción salvo seguir disfrutando del encuentro. A punto de turrón. Jake retira sus dedos y procede a abrir su cinturón y también la cremallera para bajarse su pantalón y la underwear. Se los bajo a una distancia prudente. A continuación, agarra la cadera de su querido y se introduce. Jay al sentirlo adentro expresa un grave gemido. Así inicia el vaivén de entra y sale y viceversa. Ninguno de los dos dice nada solamente gimen, gruñen y jadean de placer. Tras varios segundos de estar en pie. Jake aún adentro de Jay, decide sentarse encima del escusado, sus posaderas perciben el frío de la tapa del inodoro, no obstante él se encuentra horny. Lógico, Jay quedó encima en cambio Jake quedó abajo. Ambos se asemejan a dos sillas con respaldo, juntas: una encima de la otra.  
Tras la breve pausa. Jake reanuda los embistes, maneja a Jay como un yoyó, pese a esto le sigue el ritmo. De este modo se mantuvieron por varios segundos… Jay no lo aguanta más, estalla de placer sale de chisguete. Desafortunadamente, con su secreción salpica su chaqueta de policía. Por el contrario, a Jake le falta poco para estallar. El aludido aumenta la intensidad y la velocidad de los embistes, Baruchel se halla en el límite, quiere desfallecer. Para su consuelo, Gyllenhaal finalmente libera su secreción, comienza a llenarlo con su semen. En eso, de repente sin esperarlo, son interrumpidos por alguien que azotó la puerta; fue abierta de forma salvaje. Los dos se pusieron color marfil por el enorme susto.

–¡Épale! ¡no sabía que ustedes dos se encontraban aquí! –espetó el teniente Downey Jr. con la bragueta abierta– Disculpen, sigan en lo que estaban.  
El teniente se siente muy avergonzado por lo que acaba de interrumpir.  
–¡Uy, teniente Downey Jr. lo sentimos mucho! –dijo Jay muy agitado y nervioso.  
–¿¡Por qué chihuahuas pides disculpas!? –le preguntó Jake entre resuellos, igual de agitado y nervioso.  
–Señores no se disculpen. Hay más escusados aparte de este –Lo señala y se acerca al cubículo contiguo, pero antes de entrar les ordena lo siguiente: –¡Vayan a mi oficina ahora mismo!  
–Ves, nos va a castigar ¿pero por qué? –inquiere Jay al tiempo que limpia su chaqueta con la mano.  
–Tranquilo mi vida, no creo que el teniente sea tan homofobico. Mientras tanto, por favor levántate ya no siento mis piernas –se queja Jake.

Los dos con dificultad se ponen de pie y a pesar que les tiemblan las piernas como cervatillos recién nacidos. De inmediato se acomodan sus prendas. Posteriormente, siguen al teniente Downey Jr. que acaba de concluir con su necesidad.

–¡Listos! Acompañenme a la oficina –anunció el teniente, secándose las manos con la secadora de manos (máquina).

Los dos policías no objetan nada solo se dedican a seguirlo. Un largo recorrido después, dan con la oficina. Los tres se introducen. El teniente toma su asiento excepto ellos; los dos permanecen de pie en frente del escritorio. El jefe posa su vista en la chaqueta de Baruchel, éste percibe el escrutinio y se apresura en cubrir las manchas con ambas manos. Su acción produce que su jefe sienta compasión y a la vez se quiere reír. En cambio Gyllenhaal quiere reclamar pero se contiene por qué no desea que lo suspendan de nuevo.

–Señores, entiendo perfectamente lo qué estaban haciendo en el baño, es lo más natural del mundo. No obstante, este es su lugar de trabajo y como tal merece respeto –Los observa con seriedad–. No voy a suspenderlos igual que la anterior vez, cuando cometieron aquel craso error. Sin embargo, para la próxima vez que los atrape haciendo esto, no me tentare de nuevo el corazón y en ésta hipotética ocasión sí los echaré de la estación. ¿Les quedó claro? –rectificó con vigor el teniente Downey Jr.  
–¡Ajá! –expresaron al unísono los dos policías.

El teniente los observa con curiosidad y comenta otra cosa.

–Entonces, los rumores eran ciertos. ¿Ustedes dos son… Novios? –preguntó con sorpresa.  
–¡Somos esposos, hace un buen tiempo que nos casamos! –explica emocionado Jay y alza su mano para mostrarle su argolla de matrimonio.  
–Así es, ya somos esposos –dijo Jake, alisandose un mechón rebelde en su cabeza.  
El acto sexual lo despeino porque ambos dejaron sus gorras adentro de su cubículo. Lo llevaron a cabo sin ningún tipo de gorra (tú sabes a lo qué me refiero).

–¡Oh qué pena! Me hubiese gustado ir a su boda pero no pude ir por un problema muy grande que me surgió. Tal vez más tarde se los platique a ustedes. Por cierto oficial Gyllenhaal, su señor padre me invitó a tu boda. Me informó que su hijo se iba a casar aunque no me explicó con quién. En aquel entonces no sabía qué usted se iba a casar con el oficial Baruchel. A propósito ¿sus padres si asistieron a su boda? –inquirió el teniente.

–Efectivamente, mi padre y mi suegro estuvieron presentes en nuestra boda –respondió Jake parpadeando, deseando poder echar una siesta. Su esposo se halla en la misma situación.

–Verá Gyllenhaal, le pregunté esto porque sus padres fueron mis mentores, ellos me enseñaron todo lo que sé. Estoy muy agradecido con ambos, ellos me convirtieron en el gran teniente que soy –En su boca se formó una sonrisa de orgullo–. No quiero ser grosero, estoy intrigado con esto. ¿Qué reacción tuvieron sus padres cuando se enteraron de que ustedes dos eran novios?

Los dos policías se ponen a tartamudear. El teniente se rasca el mentón y al instante acota algo más:

–Ésto es muy chistoso. El capitán Gyllenhaal y el teniente Baruchel, fueron compañeros de rondin antes de ascender de rango, igual que ustedes dos.

Jay rueda sus ojos por lo que acaba de oír mientras Jake suelta un suspiro de añoranza.

* * *

 **Esta historia continuará... O visita: mihaza. wordpress. com para verla-leerla completa.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su atención! Y si la leíste de principio a fin, de cabo a rabo: ¡Tú eres la mejor persona del mundo! Kisses for you. :***

 **Atte. Bárbara Edith M. G. (BEG) La autora de ésta locura. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Después, Gyllenhaal comienza a relatar el cómo sus padres se dieron cuenta de su relación amorosa. Se suscita un flash-back.

Mi esposo hace poco se había mudado a mi casa. Aquel día nos hallabamos sentados en el sofá platicando de lo nuestro. Entonces la platica se tornó nasty por tal nos pusimos calientes y una cosa llevó a la otra: terminamos desnudos. En esta condición me encontraba encima de Jay, le estaba dando duro; él se dedicaba a morder el cojín. Sin siquiera esperarlo mi padre entró en escena. Al vernos de ese modo se petrificó por un instante y sólo atino a decir:

–¡Oh santo cielo, no lo puedo creer! ¡Desnudo entrenando con el hijo de mi mejor amigo!

Velozmente me separo de Jay, éste se queja. Menos de un minuto me levanté y corrí hacia donde se hallaba mi padre. Trate de explicarle pero él pidió que guardará silencio. Después se dio la media vuelta y se fue hacia otra habitación de la casa. En ese momento creí lo peor, pensaba que mi padre me odiaba o le daba asco. Jay se reunió conmigo e intentó consolarme pero fue en vano. Un buen rato después, mi padre regresó con dos de mis batas. Nos ordenó que nos cubrieramos mientras nos explica que el padre de Baruchel no tardara en llegar. Mi esposo se puso verde, pronto le reclama a mi padre.

–¡Tranquilo Baruchel, Serge no va a matarte! –expresó mi papá mirándolo con ternura.  
–Usted no entiende, mi padre siempre ha sido exigente conmigo. Es más, yo no quería ser policía, yo quería ser escritor de novelas negras.  
–Cari… –Mi padre me veía con mucha atención– digo Jay, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, puedes ser ambas cosas –Le recordé.

En eso suena el timbre de la entrada principal. Mi padre se retira para atender la puerta. El teniente Serge Baruchel, entró igual que un toro. Super molesto cogió a su hijo de mala forma, mi marido sólo se quejaba del dolor.

–Serge, relájate, los muchachos no están haciendo nada malo. Únicamente se quieren –intervino mi papá.  
–Stephen, ¿no te molestó que nuestros hijos nos hayan mentido? A mí sí y mucho –expresó muy enojado mi suegro. Sacudiendo y jalando con vehemencia a su hijo.  
–¡Papá, ya calmate, vas a romperme la bata que fue prestada!  
–¡Cállate Jonathan, no te hagas el gracioso conmigo!  
–Papá, es el colmo contigo. Posees un agudo sentido de percepción y nunca te diste cuenta de mis preferencias –replicó con voz temblorosa, intentando safarse del amarre.  
–Por supuesto, me fijo en detalles que los demás no perciben a simple vista e irónicamente carne de mi carne resultó ser un magnífico pretender. Y ya que mostraste tu verdadera esencia. Dime ¿con cuántos hombres has intercambiado fluidos? –preguntó mi suegro aún sin soltarlo.  
–¡Qué pregunta tan asquerosa! –Jay exhala de coraje, luego responde– Jake fue el primero a él le entregué mi castidad.

Su respuesta me pasmo mucho por consiguiente tuve que interrumpir.

–Espera un segundo, Jay. Quieres decir que nunca tuviste sexo con nadie: ni con mujeres.  
Mi esposo negó rotundamente con el rostro. Mi suegro se conmovió con la respuesta y poco a poco lo fue soltando. Mi esposo sintiéndose liberado responde:  
–Ni con mujeres ni con nadie. Solamente besé a una mujer en la boca pero me dio asco cuando se propaso con la lengua. Desde ese momento decidí reservarme para ése alguien especial. Y el día que lo hicimos en la patrulla, me sentía muy aterrorizado y muy nervioso, no sabía que hacer. Sin embargo, no quería perder la oportunidad porque por fin te había convencido, así que fingí lo mejor que pude, aparentando ser un experto en el tema. Aunque no logre porque al final me dolió mucho.  
–¡Ay, mi amo… Jay! por qué no me lo confesaste. Si me lo hubieras dicho, hubiese sido más cuidadoso de lo que fui en esa lejana ocasión. –Le respondí.

En eso, mi padre me cuestiona con la misma pregunta que mi suegro le hizo a su retoño. En seguida respondí lo siguiente:

–Perdí mi castidad a los diecisiete años con una mujer más grande que yo. Y al igual que Jay no me gustó. Andu-  
–¡Con tu prima! –gritó mi padre, consternado.  
–¡Papá, por favor no me interrumpas! No te preocupes no me acoste con nadie de nuestra familia –Le respondí a mi padre y volví al punto donde me había quedado.  
–Años más tarde. Anduve con otra mujer aunque a la hora de hacer el amor me negaba a hacerlo. Paulatinamente ella me botó. Así que decidí ya no salir con nadie, tampoco pensar en esas cosas. Eso sí, jamás tuve sexo con ninguno hombre. Hasta que Jay me tentó en la patrulla. Y al igual que él, no sabía que rayos estaba haciendo; no obstante el cucu también es un orificio, muy distinto al coño pero al final de cuentas es un orificio. De modo figurativo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Los gemidos de él me indicaron que lo estaba haciendo muy bien.  
–En aquel momento quería gritar de dolor pero me aguanté como los machos –declaró mi marido.

Mi suegro abrazo a su hijo con mucho cariño y le ofreció una enorme disculpa. Mi padre lo imitó, me abraza y me dice unas tiernas palabras al oído.  
–«No me importa tu preferencia sexual. Yo te amo tal como eres, por encima de todo.» –Al oírlo de inmediato solté lágrimas de emoción y de alegría.

De este modo fue cómo nuestros padres se enteraron de lo nuestro.

Jake concluye con el flash-back. El teniente quedo maravillado con la anécdota. Despeja su garganta y ordena lo siguiente:

–Me encanto mucho su vivencia; sus padres son unas extraordinarias personas. Pero recuerden lo que les dije, para la próxima sesión amatoria, los echaré de la comisaría –gesticula con las manos su orden–. ¿Está claro?  
–¡Sí, señor! –Jake y Jay expresaron al unísono.  
Están muertos de cansancio, ya no soportan estar de pie.

El teniente Downey Jr. los regaña una vez más, posteriormente les ordena que regresen a su puesto de trabajo. Horas más tarde, tras un arduo día, los dos policías vuelven a su hogar.

Jake se mete a la cocina para preparar la cena, Jay lo sigue porque tuvo un repentino antojo. Una vez que todo estuvo listo; en la mesa de la cocina toman su asiento para cenar.

–Yummy! No sé cómo lo haces pero esto está muy rico –comentó Jay después de haberlo probado, de inmediato toma otra porción con la cuchara.  
–¡Me da gusto que te haya gustado! A pesar de que no te gustan mis chimichangas –recordó Gyllenhaal.  
–Lo mencioné para seguir con el cuento de la infección estomacal –confirma Baruchel, cortando un pedazo de pan.  
–Mi cielo, no soy tonto, entendí muy bien lo que hiciste. Recordé eso por qué me gusta burlarme –dice su marido, limpiandose los labios con una servilleta.  
–Esta bien mi amor. Aunque no lo quieras aceptar vas a ser un magnífico padre.  
Jake se atraganta con este comentario. Luego de toser y tomar agua, comenta:  
–¡Jay, mi vida! Sé que esto te ilusiona mucho pero te has puesto a pensar por dónde va a salir nuestro "supuesto hijo" –Hace las comillas con los dedos–: por qué tú solamente cuentas con un orificio, ya que no puedes contar con el…  
Hace una pausa de suspenso.  
–¡Con El! ¿con cuál con quién? –preguntó Jay, viéndolo con intriga.  
Su esposo no quiere ser grosero, no obstante debe responder la pregunta de su querido.  
–Okey. Porque no puedes contar con el, con el ¡glande!  
El canadiense al escuchar la respuesta de súbito sonríe sintiéndose aliviado, pero pronto sale de su error. De inmediato su semblante cambia, hace una mueca de preocupación.  
–¡Uhm, en el momento lo sabré! –comenta, todavía preocupado.  
Su esposo guarda silencio, le acaricia la mano para darle confianza. Ya que él tampoco sabe que va a ocurrir.

Al cabo de diez minutos de silencio. Baruchel devuelve el sonido exigiendo su guisado, su esposo rueda los ojos y se levanta a servirle lo demás que falta. Después de la deliciosa cena. Hacen la digestión para poder irse a dormir.

Ha pasado un día desde que fueron a ver al doctor llamado Simon Helberg.  
En este momento, los dos policías arriba de la patrulla se dirigen a la clínica, les urge conocer el resultado de la muestra de sangre. Sobre todo a Gyllenhaal que aún no asimila esto, en cambio Baruchel más que convencido: siente que algo está formándose dentro de su ser. Finalmente llegaron al consultorio del doctor. Adentro, el doctor los saluda cordialmente y les indica que tomen asiento. Los dos obedecen. Pasado esto, el doctor comienza a explicar:

–¡Ay! Qué lástima que la señorita Johana se niegue a verme, porque el resultado salió positivo. Y de acuerdo a los exámenes, cálculo que la señorita, ya va para los tres meses de embarazo.  
–¡Simon, realmente estás seguro! ¿Johana de verdad está embarazada?  
–¡Hey! –espetó Jay, dándole una palmada a su esposo en el brazo.  
–Por supuesto que lo está –exclamó el doctor.  
–¡En verdad, en serio, te cae, no me mientes! –Gyllenhaal sigue dudando.  
–Claro que sí. Me conoces muy bien y sabes que no miento. ¡Ten! ¡Velo por ti mismo! –El doctor Helberg le entrega el expediente con el resultado a Gyllenhaal– Jay, sería bueno, si pudieras convencer a tu prima en venir a verme. Un embarazo no es un juego.  
–Mi prima es muy obstinada y terca. No te prometo nada pero trataré de convencerla –Cubre su boca con la mano–. Quizás una peluca y maquillaje harían la diferencia –murmuró la última frase pero el doctor lo alcanzo a oír.  
–Nunca he visto a tu prima por ende no sé cómo es. La peluca y el maquillaje ¿en qué servirían?  
–¡Es cierto, tienes razón! –Jay se carcajea ruidosamente.  
El norteamericano luego de memorizarse el resultado como ochocientas veces o más. Le devuelve el expediente al doctor.  
–¡Ugh, pobre chica! –expresó Jake, perturbado por el resultado.  
–¿Muchachos, se encuentran bien? Porque con el resultado positivo de la prueba de embarazo, ustedes dos se descompusieron.

Los dos policías esquivan la mirada penetrante del doctor, esta acción lo hace dudar más. El médico sigue hablando:

–Presiento que me están ocultando algo, no me están diciendo toda la verdad. Pareciera como si ustedes fueran los padres de ésta criatura.

Las orbes del doctor se abren de sopetón. Como de una revelación divina se tratase. Lo desvela con un grito:

–¡Jay, embarazaste a tu prima!  
–¡Qué! ¡Claro que no! –gritó el aludido– ¡A mí me gustan los hombres!  
–¡Entonces, fue Jake! –El doctor le avienta la pelota.  
–¡Yo no embaracé a nadie! Simon, estás tergiversando las cosas, nosotros nada que ver con esto. La prima de mi marido, nos pidió este favor y hemos cumplido. Por tanto, la obligaremos a que se haga cargo de este bebé. Sin embargo, va ser demasiado difícil traerla a tu consultorio –explicó Gyllenhaal.  
–Así que mi prima va para tres meses de embarazo –dijo Jay, tragando saliva.  
–Lo siento amigos, fue la impresión que me dieron porque lucen muy sospechosos. Pero bueno, si la prima de Jay no quiere verme. Por lo menos llevelan con otro médico, debido a que la prima tiene mucha testosterona.  
–Muchas gracias doctor, trataré de convencerla –Agradeció Baruchel, aguantandose la risa por culpa de ese comentario.

Ambos policías se despiden del doctor Helberg con un abrazo fraternal.

Sin ánimos de ir a otro sitio, regresan a su hogar. Ya en casa, Jake le sugiere a su esposo qué a la tercera va la vencida. Jay rechazó la petición, refunfuña mientras se tumba en el sofá color añil, su esposo lo imita también se sienta en el sofá.

–Por favor mi amor, te lo suplico te lo ruego… Un tercer punto de vista no nos caería mal –dice mientras lo sujeta por un hombro, su esposo hace No con el rostro.  
–¡No, ya chole con esto! Estoy harto de todo esto. Quizás mi amigo se equivoco, pero me sorprende que también dudes de tu mejor amigo; el doctor Helberg se ve que es profesional. De seguro, sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo.  
–No estoy dudando de tu amigo y de mi amigo, pero lo que nos está sucediendo no es normal, es antinatural. ¡Maldita sea, estamos jodidos!  
–¡Mierda contigo, Jake! Te guste o no, que es lo más probable. Tendré éste bebé o lo que sea, porque tú no estás sintiendo lo que yo estoy sintiendo –Se toca su vientre–. Y no me obligues a cantarte la canción de Madonna.  
–¡Cariño, por qué diantres? Todo lo tomas como una maldita broma –pregunta Gyllenhaal a la vez manotea con la otra mano para mostrar su descontento.  
–Eso no es verdad. No todo el tiempo estoy bromeando, al contrario estoy muerto de miedo. No sé qué rayos va a pasarme cuándo llegue al noveno mes. Y tú en lugar de ayudarme me hundes más con tu dramatismo de quinta –Su mirada se nubla por culpa de unas lágrimas.  
–¡Mi amor! ¿Estás llorando? –pregunta, sintiendo culpa.  
–No, como crees. Estoy bostezando –Mintió Jay, limpiandose sus ojos.  
–¡Bostezas sin abrir la boca! –expresó Jake.

De inmediato cambia de comentario porque su esposo se está enojando mucho. Aun peor que en otras ocasiones. Jay intenta controlar el llanto pero no puede, esto lo supera. Rompe en lágrimas. Jake lo abraza para tranquilizarlo sin embargo no lo logra. Su pareja lo rechaza empujandolo.  
–Cielo, bastante tiempo que no te golpeo; no me provoques –gruñe Gyllenhaal.  
–Atrévete y será el último error que cometerás en toda tu patética vida –aclaró Jay con voz gangosa. Debido al llanto.  
–Entiendeme, con un tercer punto de vista sabríamos lo que en verdad te está sucediendo. Y no eres el único aquí muerto de miedo, yo más que tú. Porqué me niego a perderte: ¡No quiero que te mueras!

Jay detiene el forcejeo. En seguida mira a su esposo, le lanza una mirada gélida.

–¡Maldito desgraciado! Confirmas que me voy a morir –brama, con la nariz obstruida con mocos.  
–¡No, no, por supuesto que no! Pero esto es nuevo para nosotros. Demasiado antinatural –expresó Gyllenhaal de modo fresco.  
–¡Otra vez esa palabrita! –espetó Baruchel y aumenta el llanto.

Jake fastidiado, gruñe al instante lo vuelve abrazar. Jay se muerde con levedad el dorso de su mano izquierda.

Los dos se dedicaron a discutir o más bien a competir en el concurso llamado "Quién tiene la razón" en el curso de los días. Porque Jake quería un tercer punto de vista, en cambio Jay quería experimentar este desquiciado embarazo con paz y tranquilidad. Discutieron y discutieron en todos lados, excepto en la estación de policía. Debido a que no querían que sus dos mejores amigos se enteraran. Aunque, los oficiales Martin y Berryman, casi adivinan de qué se trata. Y de este modo pasó un mes entero.

* * *

 **Bárbara Edith M. G. la autora.**


	7. Chapter 7

Es lunes, se muestra en el calendario del celular acostado sobre la mesilla. Cerca de la cama. Al canadiense le está costando mucho trabajo despertar, porque el embarazo le produce mucho sueño y cansancio; además de los típicos antojos. Su esposo a regañadientes le consigue la comida.

El policía Gyllenhaal lo mueve por última vez. No sirvio, no despierta. Ni siquiera abre los ojos.

–De acuerdo, si no te quieres levantar, no te levantes. ¡Al rato, te veo! –expresó Jake alzándose.  
–¡No, espera, ya voy! Sólo cinco minutos más –dijo Jay, adormilado.  
–Fuck, de todos los hombres en el mundo: ¿Por qué carajos me fijé en él? –murmuró Jake al tiempo que se coloca la gorra de policía.

Por culpa de Baruchel, llegaron con retraso a la estación. El culpable se mete a uno de los vestidores para ponerse el uniforme. Primero se quita la gabardina, luego la camiseta de la pijama. Desnudo su torso. Creyendo que nadie lo ve, es sorprendido por un trío de policías. Formado por Chris Martin, Guy Berryman y el recién ingresado, llamado Ryan Reynolds.

–Wow, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Es la primera vez que ocupas éste sitio –preguntó Martin, admirado.  
–Continúa Jay, no te apenes –suplicó Berryman en tono alegre.  
–Nos gusta este lugar, ya que podemos parlotear largo y tendido –dijo el oficial novato, mirando atentamente el estómago de Jay. –Discúlpame por lo que voy a decir: ¡Qué panza te cargas, manito! Las chelas son sabrosas pero hay que medirse.

Jay se cubre el estómago. Chris y Guy se parten de la risa. Jake escuchó todo, corre para auxiliar a su amado.

–Muchas gracias Ryan por tu comentario. Pero recuerda lo siguiente: la primera impresión cuenta mucho –dijo Baruchel muy molesto.  
–¡Reynolds, eres un estúpido! –soltó Gyllenhaal muy agitado.

Se coloca a lado de su esposo. El policía Reynolds se acerca hacia él.

–¡Estúpido tú, pedazo de carbónzote! –pronuncia, sujetando las solapas de la chaqueta de Gyllenhaal.  
–¡Eh, hey, calmense! No se van a pelear o sí –gritó Chris.  
–Ryan, compostura. Jake te insultó porque tú ofendiste a su esposo –aclaró Guy. Aproximándose junto con Martin hacia ellos.  
–Éste barrigón es tu esposo. ¿Cuándo lo embarazaste? –pregunta mientras lo mira.  
Jay al escucharle, se tapa los ojos con una mano (hace el clásico facepalm). Su esposo pierde los estribos, le da un justo puñetazo en su angelical rostro. Tras recibirlo, por el impulso rebota contra el casillero a su espalda. El policía novato quedó aturdido por un corto tiempo. Posteriormente, se lanza contra Gyllenhaal. Los dos comienzan a pelearse. Jay quiere defender a su esposo, pero tiene miedo de recibir un golpe en el estómago. Chris y Guy no logran detenerlos. Ryan y Jake se están dando rico; pronto, aparece la sangre y los moretones en sus rostros. Los otros policías se dan cuenta y en lugar de separarlos, canturrean al unísono: ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! Para su fortuna el teniente Downey Jr. andaba cerca de ahí. Escuchó el coro de la canción de la palabra repetitiva "pelea". Como un rayo se aproxima donde están.

–¡¿Qué coños, pasa con ustedes?! ¡Agente Gyllenhaal! ¡Agente Reynolds! ¡Separense! –ordenó en tono enérgico.

Inmediatamente, los dos se separan. Y cómo pueden se levantan del suelo.

–¡Él comenzo! –dijo Reynolds agitado, después escupe sangre.  
–No me importa quién fue primero, si el huevo o si la gallina. Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo a mi oficina –ordenó el teniente Downey Jr. Fijándose en la pijama de Jay–. ¡Agente Baruchel! ¿Por qué no trae puesto su uniforme?  
–Verá, teniente Downey Jr, lo que pasa es que me quedé dormido y no pude ponerme el uniforme a tiempo. Y también…  
–¡Shh! En mi oficina me platica el resto del pretexto. Aquí se rompió una jerga y… No, todos ustedes vuelvan a su puesto de trabajo. Esto es un departamento serio, no una academia de policía chiflada. Ya me oyeron, ¡a trabajar!

Baruchel guarda silencio, sigue al teniente seguido por Gyllenhaal y Reynolds.

Todos se alejan del lugar, dejando a solas a Martin y a Berryman, éstos comienzan a platicar.

–¿Lo escuchaste? «Jay se quedó dormido» –repitió Guy con la boca abierta.  
–Pero lo más asombroso es su estómago, ¿viste su panza? –Cuestiona Chris–. Cómo una persona tan flaca como Jay puede engordar en tan poco tiempo.  
–Por supuesto, me di cuenta. Además, la reacción de Jake por el comentario de Reynolds no es normal, ni siquiera es acorde a su edad. Resultó muy infantil.  
–Entonces, ya no hay dudas. Está más despejado que un cielo celeste sin nubes. Nuestro bien amado, Jay. ¡Está embarazado! Va a tener un bodoque de Gyllenhaal –expresó Chris muy emocionado. Igual que una madrina armando un babyshawor.  
–Quieres decir qué el conjuro sí funcionó. El brujo convirtió a Jay en mujer –reveló Guy de manera tonta.  
–Obvio que no. Más bien, el brujo hizo que Jay terminara preñado. No lo sé, esto es demasiado descabellado incluso para mí. Lo correcto será, seguir vigilando a Baruchel para ver que otros síntomas presenta.

Chris concluye en hablar. Posteriormente, sonríe por el triunfo, por fin su venganza se materializa.

–De acuerdo, me parece bien. No quiero ser mezquino con la gente de África, pero Jay con su panza se asemeja a un niño de Ghana. –Se pitorrea Guy.  
–¡Ajá! –Lo apoya Chris.

Martin y Berryman terminaron con su chacota. Se ponen en marcha para salir de los vestidores. Alejado de este punto, se localiza la oficina del teniente que continúa regañando a los policías. Los tres permanecen de pie, en cambio el jefe se halla sentado en su cómoda silla de escritorio.

–Por esta ocasión no voy a suspenderlos, porque necesito de sus habilidades para rescatar a unos rehenes. Secuestrados por unos criminales que fueron expulsados del FBI. Uno de los rehenes es la sobrina del vicealcalde de New York; por tal motivo, el caso es más grave. El FBI y el SWAT solicitaron nuestro apoyo. Por tal motivo no podemos fallarles.

Los tres policías no objetan nada, escuchan atentamente a su líder.

–La misión se llevará a cabo mañana. Si alguno de ustedes no se presenta en la misión. No solamente perderá su puesto sino además se las verá conmigo. Porque éste asunto es de suma importancia, debemos salvar a éstos rehenes a como de lugar. ¿Les quedo claro? –Golpea con el puño cerrado sobre el escritorio.  
–¡Sí señor! –pronuncian al unísono.  
–¡Muy bien! Agente Baruchel, no quiero volver a verlo con pijama y traten de llegar temprano. Ahora sí, ¡fuera de mi oficina!

Los tres policías se apresuran en salir. Una vez afuera, el policía Ryan Reynolds le mete un empujón a Gyllenhaal, haciéndolo chocar contra una pared.

–¡Maldito imbécil! –gruño Jake.

A Reynolds le valio gorro lo que hizo, pronto se retira de allí. El policía Baruchel se hace a un lado, tiene pánico que su compatriota también lo dañe. Ya sin peligro, Jay se acerca a su esposo, le sugiere ir a la enfermería de la estación; para que el doctor de nombre Michael Cera, cure sus heridas. El herido asiente levemente con el rostro. Enseguida se dirigen al lugar.

Tiempo después, los esposos se introducen en la enfermería. Reynolds llegó antes que ellos. El doctor Cera, se encuentra atendiendolo. El herido al verlo resopla de coraje.

–Tranquilo mi vida. Ese imbécil, ¿qué más daño puede hacer? –dijo Jay, torciendo sus labios.

Jake suspira, sintiéndose cansado, dice:

–Tienes razón. Sentémonos en lo que termina el doctor.  
Los dos toman un asiento.  
–¡Agh, maldición! Tengo antojo de palomitas de maíz cubiertas con helado sabor pistache; también tengo antojo de hot-dogs envueltos con tocino, con mucha ketchup y mostaza –alertó Jay.  
–¡Hablas en serio! –Jake hace una mueca de asco.  
–¡Ajá! Realmente se me antojo eso –confirma, abrazándose su estómago.

El doctor terminó de curar al novato. Ahora es el turno de Gyllenhaal.

–¡El que sigue! –gritó el doctor Cera.

Horas más tarde. Regresaron a su casa. Para fortuna de Baruchel, contaba con todos los alimentos, menos con el helado sabor pistacho. En su lugar, posee helado con sabor melocotón. No teniendo la menor importancia, comienza a preparar su cena. Porque su esposo está reposando en su estupenda camita.

A la mañana siguiente, del día martes. Jake todavía se siente débil por la golpiza. No obstante, su obligación es rescatar a esos rehenes. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, sacude a su esposo con vigor porqué otra vez se niega a despertar.

–Mi vida, despiértate. Cariño, el teniente nos va ha correr y también nos va ha fusilar –Lo remueve de un lado para otro y nada–. ¡Jonathan, abre los malditos ojos!  
–¡Ya voy, ya voy! Sólo cinco minutos más –dijo, acomodándose para seguir durmiendo.  
–¡Ni medio segundo! ¡Ya párate! –Le quita la almohada, después la cobija junto con la sábana.  
–Grr! Esta bien, tu ganas –gruño Baruchel, frotándose sus ojos.

Luego se levanta, no tiene tiempo para estirarse. Con celeridad se mete al cuarto del baño. Después, se desespera porque no puede cerrarse la chaqueta por culpa de su abultada panza.

–¡Me cago en la leche! –gruñe.  
–Rápido, date prisa. Las horas vuelan –Lo apresura su esposo.  
–¡Esta chiva no cierra! –Hace una mueca de frustración.  
–En la patrulla te lo acomodas. ¡Vámonos ya! –Le sugirió Jake.

Falta muy poco para qué salga el sol. Los dos montan la patrulla. Centenares de kilómetros recorridos. Llegaron al lugar dónde se hallan los rehenes. Es un viejo y abandonado almacén en cuyo fabricaban muebles y colchones.

–Los criminales son cinco hombres, su edad oscila entre los veinte y treinta. Los rehenes son ocho personas, cuatro hombres y cuatro mujeres: la más joven es la sobrina del vicealcalde. El móvil del secuestro no está muy bien definido; al parecer se trata de una venganza. Del mismo modo, una forma rápida de obtener una enorme cantidad de dinero. –De acuerdo a la información recolectada por el FBI.

Los agentes de dicha organización y el escuadrón del SWAT, han rodeado todo el perímetro del almacén. Están listos para entrar en acción. El teniente llamado Robert Downey Jr. termina de colocarse su casco. Después, ordena a su equipo a seguirlo. Entre ellos, figuran: Chris Martin, Guy Berryman, Jake Gyllenhaal, Jay Baruchel y el novato Ryan Reynolds.

El almacén es bastante grande, los agentes y los policías traspasan los corredores con sigilo para no alertar a los cinco captores o algún criminal no identificado. A pesar de que solamente son cinco criminales, sus reflejos y pericia equivale a un pelotón. El teniente Downey Jr. se introduce en un salón amplio. Sigue caminando, automáticamente se frena. Por qué, se percató que en el fondo de ahí, se localizan los captores con los ocho rehenes. Los criminales se hallan de pie, en cambio los rehenes están sentados. Les amarraron las manos y los pies con sogas. Tras el desagradable descubrimiento, el teniente se esconde rápido, porque no quiere arruinar la misión de rescate. Suerte, ninguno de los criminales se ha dado cuenta de la intromisión de los agentes y policías. El teniente Downey Jr. se arrastra como una serpiente para no ser visto. Después, se reúne con su equipo para darles instrucciones.

–Los cinco captores y los ocho rehenes se hallan en el fondo de ésta aula. ¡Agente Baruchel, usted por ser el mejor tirador, irá al frente!  
–¡Qué! –soltó con escándalo, enseguida se agarra el vientre.

Guy se fijó en esta acción, aunque claro, no es el momento adecuado para interrogar acerca de eso. Baruchel no puede oponerse a esto. Le lanza una mirada de auxilio a su esposo, pero Gyllenhaal tampoco sabe qué hacer o siquiera decir.

Con Baruchel a la cabeza; el equipo del teniente, se dirigen dónde se hallan los criminales y las inocentes víctimas, privados de su libertad. Jay con voz firme les ordena "Levantar sus manos". Uno de ellos se parte de risa mientras su líder empuña su arma para disparar. Por segunda vez, les ordena "Levantar sus manos". El líder dice No con su cara y pronto abre fuego. Jay también dispara, tras el acto se desmaya cae al suelo. Por culpa de un síncope, en palabras simples, a causa de un soponcio. El agente Berryman, releva a Baruchel. Con un tiro certero logra desarmar al líder.

Los otros criminales con sus armas, disparan en contra de los policías, se enrolan en una lluvia de plomo. Una de las balas alcanzó a Guy, por el dolor cae de rodillas al suelo. Chris se dio cuenta, quiere socorrer a su amigo/hermano pero la lluvia de plomo no se detiene. Jake esquivó algunas balas, cómo puede aparta a su amado de allí. El teniente Downey Jr. logró desarmar a dos de ellos. Los criminales gimen por el dolor. El policía Reynolds, aprovechando la cercanía se reúne con Berryman. Pronto, lo retira de allí.

Afortunadamente, los rehenes no se encuentran en la zona roja, cuya han transitado las balas.

El líder de los criminales no cesa el ataque. Sin preverlo, los agentes del FBI y el escuadrón del SWAT se entrometen; con sus armas, otra vez desarman al líder. El tiroteo se detuvo, los criminales fueron vencidos.  
Berryman siente mucho sueño. Reynolds le ruega que no se duerma, mientras revisa su estómago; de allí emana la sangre. Chris, corre hacia donde se encuentra Guy. Un miembro del SWAT, ordena qué pase el equipo médico. Jay recupera el sentido. Luego de abrir los ojos, pregunta ¿Qué sucedio?  
–Guy está herido, le dispararon –relató Gyllenhaal, ayudando a su marido a levantarse del suelo, forrado con madera podrida.

* * *

 **Bárbara Edith M. G., la autora y dueña de esta historia. Que le costó una y la otra crear éste fanfic. Literalmente fue un parto para mí, hubo momentos en los cuales quería abortar y ya no seguir con esto. Pero por fortuna lo logré (creo e_e). Aunque, siento que los policías Baruchel y Gyllenhaal aún cuentan con muchas aventuras por contar; no obstante eso se verá en un futuro muy remoto. Maybe baby, haga una tercera historia de YAMT (You are my treasure). xD**


	8. Chapter 8

El policía Guy Berryman y los criminales fueron trasladados a un hospital, ubicado a tres cuadras de allí. En la sala de espera de dicho nosocomio. El teniente Downey Jr. increpa al policía Baruchel, su esposo no lo defiende por qué conoce muy bien las consecuencias.

–¡Lo siento mucho, teniente, a cualquiera le puede suceder! –expresó, aguantando la sacudida por parte de su jefe.  
–Exacto, a cualquiera. Pero, ¡¿por qué carajos, le ocurrió en un momento tan crucial!?  
–La verdad, desconozco el por qué me desmayé –Tiembla su voz.  
El jefe detuvo el zangoloteo, debido a que se dio cuenta de su barriga.  
–Ah, ya veo. He ahí la razón. ¡Póngase a dieta!

El teniente lo suelta porque el policía Reynolds le trajo su café. Agradece el encargo sonriendo mientras lo saca de la charola. El policía Gyllenhaal consuela (de modo discreto) a su esposo. Baruchel enjuga las lágrimas con su pañuelo de tela. Chris Martin, no presta atención a su jefe y colegas. Se siente abatido por lo sucedido a su amigo igual hermano. El doctor de nombre, Phil Harvey, se acercó hacia ellos, en seguida les informa acerca del paciente.

–La operación fue un éxito. Afortunadamente, el proyectil no tocó órganos vitales, gracias a la protección del chaleco antibalas. Únicamente fue un rozón por eso emanaba sangre de su estómago. –Termina el doctor en explicar.  
–¡Gracias, Dios mío! –murmuró en tono bajo y en tono elevado pregunta– ¿Podemos verlo? ¡Por favor doctor, me urge verlo!  
–En este momento no puede visitarlo, yo le avisaré del momento preciso. Por cierto, ¿cuál es su nombre?  
–Oh, si. Lo siento mucho. Soy el oficial Chris Martin –Se presenta, extendiendo su mano. El doctor Harvey completa el saludo.  
–Muchas gracias doctor, por salvar a un elemento que es muy valioso para mí. El joven Berryman es un maravilloso ser humano –interrumpió el teniente Downey Jr.–. A propósito, ¿cómo se encuentran los malandrínes? Mi deber es encarcelarlos.  
–Tres de ellos se encuentran estables, pero dos de ellos se hallan algo graves.

El teniente exclama un inaudible ¡Ay! a la vez entrecierra sus ojos. La pareja de esposos callados vislumbran a su jefe a lo lejos. Más sin embargo, Jay tiene mucho sueño y cansancio, si pudiera en este momento se iría a su casa a descansar. Pero todavía no termina su turno, apenas está cayendo la tarde. Su esposo se da cuenta de su estado, por tal motivo lo invita a tomar al menos un café.

–De acuerdo, vamos –dijo el canadiense dudando.

Ambos se ponen en marcha hacia la cafetería del hospital. Nadie los detiene. El jefe escucha atentamente al doctor, en lo que el novato le da ánimos a Martin.

Tiempo después, llegaron a la cafetería. Los dos toman asiento. Un mesero les pregunta qué van a ordenar. Jake pide dos cafés sabor crema irlandesa, en eso, es interrumpido por su esposo.

–¡Y también traiganos un pastel relleno de puro chocolate!

El mesero de nombre Jonah Hill, se puede leer en el gafete que trae puesto sobre su camisa; termina de escribir la orden y les pregunta si no desean algo más.

–¡No, gracias! Con el café y el pastel es más que suficiente –comentó Gyllenhaal con voz nerviosa.

El mesero se retira de allí. Jake aprovecha para reprender a su esposo.

–Yo no tengo la culpa de qué tu hijo o hija sea tan antojadizo –Se excusa Baruchel. Proyectando una mirada dulce, porqué siente mucha ilusión y cariño por este bebé. Jake percibe la mirada en seguida cambia de actitud.  
–Esta bien, mi amor, pide lo que quieras –dice con resignación.

Minutos después, regresó el mesero Hill con el encargo. Jay se emocionó mucho. Encima de la mesa coloca el pastel cubierto con betún de chocolate, después coloca las dos tazas de café.

–¡Buen provecho! Con su permiso. –proclamó el mesero en tono alegre al acto se retira de nuevo.

Ambos dan las gracias, luego se ponen a comer. A medida que se acaban el pastel y los cafés. Jay le platica a su esposo, su deseo de ir a ver a su amigo, el doctor Rogen; para que lo atienda como es debido y se haga cargo de su futuro parto. A pesar de las evidencias y los cuatro meses de embarazo. Gyllenhaal aún no cree que esto está sucediendo.

En la sala de espera, el teniente Downey Jr. pregunta por la pareja de esposos. El novato va a responder pero son interceptados por los agentes del FBI. Quieren saber el diagnóstico de los cinco criminales.

–«Tres de ellos se encuentran estables, pero dos de ellos se hallan algo graves» –repite la conjetura dicha horas atrás por el doctor, Harvey.

Los agentes del FBI escuchan con mucha atención.

El teniente Robert Downey Jr. y su equipo de policías, pasaron toda la noche en el hospital. A la mañana siguiente, el doctor Harvey avisa que ya pueden ver a su colega, el policía Guy Berryman, aunque solamente uno de ellos. Chris Martin le rogó e imploró (de modo figurativo) ser el primero en verle. El teniente consciente de que Chris y Guy se quieren demasiado, como hermanos. Cruzado de brazos, suelta un ligero bufido.

–¡Adelante, vaya a verle! –ordenó el teniente.  
–¡Muchas gracias! –dijo Chris muy emocionado. Claro, sin besar o abrazar a su jefe como una adolescente enamorada.

Martin sigue al doctor Phil Harvey, para visitar a su hermano del alma. Finalmente dan con la habitación asignada. El doctor toca a la puerta, una enfermera le abre.

–Puede pasar a verlo, pero no lo altere mucho.  
–¡Muchas gracias doctor Harvey! Descuide, no lo haré.

El doctor asiente con el rostro. Después, acompañado con la enfermera salen de la habitación. Martin se dirige hacia un lado de la cama, ya allí, jala la silla para sentarse. El paciente con lentitud abre los ojos. Martin conmovido con cuidado le sujeta la mano. Al sentirlo, el paciente vira su rostro.

–Tenía miedo a perderte, gracias a Dios te has salvado –dijo Chris en tono triste.  
–Sí, también pensé que sería mi final –dijo algo cansado, recibiendo el cálido abrazo de su hermano de otra mamá.

De este modo duraron un par de minutos, hasta que Guy recordó lo de Baruchel.

–Jay, azotó como res, ¿a qué se debio? –preguntó, aún abrazado por su pareja.  
–Las mujeres embarazadas por lo general sufren de vahídos –dijo Chris, mientras le alisa su cabello, el paciente está algo despeinado.  
–Entonces, el hechizo derivó en un embarazo –dijo Guy dudando.  
Como diciendo: Sí o si.  
–Difícil de creer, eh, finalmente vengare a mi padre –comentó Chris muy entusiasmado por la venganza.

Martin espero a que Berryman estuviese totalmente restablecido, ya que convaleciente sería dificultoso llevar a cabo su proyecto. Transcurrido un mes. Ambos colocaron cámaras de incógnito en el cubículo de Jay, del mismo modo al rededor de la casa de Baruchel. También querían poner cámaras adentro de la casa, pero Jake se hubiera dado cuenta.

Lo peor del caso fue, Chris y Guy crearon un blog en el Internet con el objetivo de que la gente fuera testigo del embarazo de Jay, ya con cinco meses. El policía canadiense era monitoreado las veinticuatro horas del día, tipo "Gran Hermano". En el blog, Chris y Guy subieron posts, ahí explicaban acerca de lo que la gente había visto en las transmisiones en vivo, tipo "The Truman Show". El título del blog con letras grandes, citaba lo siguiente: El policía Jay Baruchel es un fenómeno, ¿por qué? ¡Porque es el primer hombre del mundo REALMENTE embarazado!

Varias personas se daban cuenta de los antojos estrafalarios de la futura criatura de Jay. Además de las continuas escapatorias de Baruchel por motivo de una siesta; igual que un perezoso terminaba tirado o colgado en cualquier sitio. En una de esas siestas, el teniente Downey Jr. lo descubrió, por lo mismo lo amonestó con severidad. Él dijo: "Será mejor que regrese a su cubículo antes de qué lo mate." Y por supuesto, sin omitir un par de desmayos: Todo esto aconteció dentro de la estación de policía.

El blog cada día se llenaba con comentarios de personas escépticas, que negaban qué esto fuera real. También con comentarios sarcásticos, pasados de lanza en contra de Baruchel. Además con comentarios de gente que quería estar cerca de Jay y presenciar su parto. Éstos últimos eran los que más visitaban la página. Por culpa de Chris y Guy, el canadiense ya tenía un enorme club de admiradores; ni siquiera lo sabía, ni por enterado.

Mientras su embarazo se volvía viral en la red. Pasaron seis semanas. En la mañana de un viernes. Los futuros padres discutieron horrible por culpa de los cambios de humor de Baruchel, aunque pensándolo mejor el canadiense siempre ha sido algo quisquilloso. Es lo que pensaba Gyllenhaal a veces, aunque nunca ha tenido el interés en darlo a conocer.

–Escúchame muy bien, Jackass. En otra ocasión seguiremos peleando. Ya se me hizo tarde. Hoy, tengo consulta con Seth Rogen para que me revise, porque me duele mucho el lumbago. Éste hijo tuyo me está destrozando, sin embargo ya quiero conocerlo. Por eso cuando regrese del consultorio, iremos a la plaza de siempre, quiero comprar ropa a nuestro futuro bebé.

Terminó de hablar Jay, su semblante luce muy kawaii. Su esposo lo ve con ternura a la vez siente preocupación por lo mismo del embarazo. Para disipar la tensión, comenta algo.

–Ok Jerk! –dijo Gyllenhaal sentado en el sofá viendo la tele.  
–¡Hey! ¡Me llamo Jay no Jerk! –grita Baruchel.  
–Tú no eres el único que juega con las palabras, amorcito. ¡Mi nombre es Jake no Jackass! –aclaró, ondeando el control remoto.  
–¡Agh! Después te mato. Iba permitir que nombrarás a nuestro hijo con el nombre de tu personaje favorito de ficción. Pero con esto: ¡Ni maíz!

Jay cruza rápidamente la sala de estar. Ya en el umbral, sale de la casa azotando la puerta tras de sí. Gyllenhaal aún en el sofá, rueda los ojos y resopla de coraje. Después sube el volumen. En el trayecto hacia el consultorio, Jay intenta calmarse para que su bebé no se trague la bilis.

– _¡Tranquilo Jonathan, tranquilo! La gente usa la boca pero no el cerebro. Y claro, me gustaría que mi hijo/a fuera igual que Yoda, por lo inteligente, mas no por su color verdoso_ –Lo dijo adentro de su mente. Debido a que no quiere que el taxista se entere de su bebé.  
–¿En qué equipo juega? –pregunto el taxista latino.

Evidentemente, el chófer no ha visitado la página dedicada al embarazo de su pasajero. La pregunta del chófer se debe, porque el pasajero viste una playera holgada de hockey y un pantalón negro igual holgado. Por la barriga su ropa de antes ya no le entra.

–…¡Soy canadiense! ¡Aquí me bajo! Muchísimas gracias, ¿cuánto marcó el taxímetro?

El futuro ¡papá! paga la cuenta del taxista y se aleja lo más rápido que puede. Por fortuna dónde se bajó a la vuelta se halla el consultorio. Una vez dentro, el doctor Rogen lo revisa, luego le aconseja que no cargue objetos pesados, también no se esfuerce mucho. Jay le cuenta su traumática experiencia con el taxista. Al doctor Rogen se le prende el foco, llama a un colega para solventar el trauma fresco de Baruchel.

Horas más tarde. El cirujano Eric André, regresa al futuro papá a su hogar. Frena el carro enfrente del umbral de la casa. Jay baja del vehículo, le da las gracias por el aventón.

–Te lo agradezco mucho. Pero no era necesario esto –espetó casi chillando.  
–Shit! Señor Baruchel, conozco tu inverosímil secreto.  
–U-usted s-sabe m-mi horr-rrible s-secreto –repite titubeante.  
–Súbete de nuevo a mi carro. Te voy a decir todos los pormenores del asunto –dice, abriendo la puerta del automóvil. Baruchel se sube de nuevo.

En lo que André le explicaba el "cómo lo supo" (igual que el mono). Jake como Otelo, tamborilea la ventanilla de la portezuela donde se halla su marido. Jay baja el cristal.

–¡Hola mi vida! –Saludo Jay en tono cándido.  
–Se puede saber, ¿quién coño es tu nuevo amiguito? –pronuncia muy enojado.  
–Es cirujano, se llama Eric André. El maldito de Rogen, le chismorreo todo acerca de mi gestación.  
–¡Qué, cómo; maldito gordo! –bramo Jake.  
–Señor Gyllenhaal, por favor suba a mi auto, usted también debe enterarse de ésto.

Durante la explicación, los semblantes de los esposos mostraban mucha admiración. Entretanto, empezó a llover, sin embargo el coche los protegía de las gotas frías. Hora y media después, el cirujano terminó de contar y explicar. Jay preocupado por la ropa del bebé, consulta su reloj de pulsera.

–Fuck! Ya no pude ir por la ropa de mi baby –expresa, cubriéndose sus ojos con sus manos.  
–Tranquilo cariño. Mañana será otro día –Habló Jake, restándole importancia.  
–Éste ser no va vestir un costal de papas –Se mosquea Jay.  
–Si gustas, te llevo a ese lugar, ¿en dónde es? –Le sugiere el cirujano.

Baruchel le dice la dirección mientras el carro se pone en marcha. Tras un divertido viaje contando chistes y anécdotas graciosas. Los tres hombres se meten a la plaza. Otra caminata los llevó a la tienda, donde venden todo para el bebé y –por qué no– la futura mamá. Ya adentro del sitio. Ni idea de lo que van a seleccionar.

–Este tiraleche, se ve padre –expresó admirado y zarandea dicho objeto. El cirujano, luego de oír el comentario de Gyllenhaal fija la vista en el pecho de Baruchel.  
–¡Guarda silencio! Tengo las tetillas hinchadas pero no han aumentado mucho y, en su momento sabré, si mis tetillas en verdad producen leche.  
–¡Puedo ayudarlos! –pregunto la gerente de la tienda; parada detrás de Jay. El muchacho dio un brinco (igual que un gato asustado por culpa de un pepino); en el aterrizaje derriba un anaquel atiborrado con objetos, de distintas índoles para bebés. Jake y Eric se echan a reír. La mujer socorre a Jay, lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.

–¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Señorita, Britt Lower! –Lee el nombre, mostrado en el gafete que porta la mujer– ¡Prometo pagar todo lo que dañe en mi caída! –Lo dijo muy apenado.  
–Me parece correcto, señor…  
–Baruchel, me llamo Jay Baruchel.

Su esposo y el cirujano paran de reír.

La gerente Britt Lower, le pregunta, qué es lo que necesita. Baruchel le responde, que necesita ropita para bebé, porque su prima Johana tiene casi seis meses de gestación. Por ende quiere regalarle ropa a su futuro sobrino/a. Pero no sabe cuál prenda escoger.

–¿Conocen el género del bebé, tu prima ya se hizo el ultrasonido? –Le interroga de nuevo.  
–¡No! –Jay tuerce los labios– desconozco el género, aunque a mí me gustaría que fuera un niño. Sobre el ultrasonido la respuesta es: No; todavía no se ha hecho esa prueba.

Su esposo y el cirujano no dicen ni pío. La gerente asiente con el rostro y le ordena que la siga. Llegan a una zona con estantes y anaqueles repletos con ropa para bebés. La gerente Lower, comienza a escoger diferentes prendas de color amarillo y blanco respectivamente. Luego de armar un ajuar, se lo entrega a Jay.

–El amarillo y el blanco es para cualquier género. Por favor acompañeme a la caja registradora.

Una vez ahí. Jay le pide dinero a su esposo para pagar la ropita y lo que destrozó. Gyllenhaal gruñe mientras busca su cartera dentro de su pantalón de pana.

* * *

 **Bárbara E. M. G. la autora.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sábado y domingo paso sin pena ni gloria. Y llegó el lunes. Los esposos acudieron a la estación de policía como es su costumbre. En su cubículo les informan que habrá una reunión en la sala de juntas. Su jefe les va a decir algo muy importante. Jay y Jake se dirigen a dicho lugar. Todos se reunieron en la sala de juntas. El teniente Downey Jr. comienza a hablar.

–¡Bienvenidos caballeros! Los he juntado aquí, para avisarles que el vicealcalde nos invitó a una fiesta en nuestro honor, por haber rescatado a su sobrina. Primordial Guy Berryman que arriesgó su vida.

El aludido se sonroja. Chris a su lado, le da una palmada cariñosa en su hombro. El teniente sigue con el discurso.

–La excelsa fiesta va ser este próximo miércoles, todos estamos invitados, así que por favor no vayan a faltar. Cambiando de tema, los captores ya fueron encerrados en prisión. Aunque para mi desgracia, uno de ellos quedó paralítico por las balas que le metí –Se forma un nudo en su garganta–. Son gajes del oficio, además él se lo busco. En fin, quiero ver a todos ustedes en la fiesta. Sin más que decir, pueden regresar a su puesto de trabajo.

El tiempo pasó en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, llegó el martes. Jay y Jake otra vez volvieron a discutir por motivo de la habitación del nene/a.

–Este cuarto tiene el tamaño perfecto para un bebé. No voy a destruirlo para hacerlo más grande –grito Jake.  
–¡Eres un maldito egoísta! ni por tu hijo quieres hacer un sacrificio –dijo Jay con pesar.  
–No voy a destruir la casa aunque pongas cara de estreñido –dijo Jake mirándolo sorprendido.  
–¡Ahora te estás burlando de mi estreñimiento! –Se altera Jay, agitando sus manos– Si quieres, también burlate que orino mucho.

Jay se da media vuelta y camina hacia otro lado.

–¡No mi amor! Estás malinterpretando las cosas. ¡Mi hurón regresa para acá! –dijo Jake, persiguiendo a su esposo.

El resto de la noche. Jay permaneció en silencio, se negaba a dirigirle la palabra a su esposo, tampoco quería verlo. Los dos se encuentran acostados en la cama, Jay le da la espalda; Jake lo abraza con cariño, ni así se le baja el coraje.

–¡Sueltame! –imploro Baruchel.  
–Mi amor, ya no discutamos. Mañana es la gran fiesta dedicada a nosotros. Tenemos que ir bien descansados.  
–¡Entonces, largate al sofá y déjame aquí solo! –grito Jay, golpeando a su esposo con las piernas.  
–¡Grr, esta bien tu ganas! –gruñe Jake, soltandolo. Después se vuelve hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda a Jay.

Al día siguiente, miércoles. Seguían molestos por lo mismo, así encabronados de todos modos fueron a la fiesta.

El reloj del salón marca las cuatro y veinticinco. El caserón es muy distinguido, se encuentra colmado con gente que viste ropa muy elegante, situados en distintos puntos. El teniente Robert Downey Jr. luce muy apuesto, viste un llamativo frac color negro. Se siente muy honrado con los cumplidos otorgados por parte de los padres de la muchacha, recientemente salvada.

–Señores, se los agradezco mucho, pero no lo hubiese logrado sin la ayuda de mis hombres –esclarece el teniente. Posteriormente, le da un sorbo a su coñac.

En otra parte del caserón. Los esposos observan a los invitados, no dicen nada, sólo se dedican a beber. Evidentemente, Jay está bebiendo un refresco, porque en su estado no puede consumir bebidas etílicas. En cambio, su marido goza con su coñac. Baruchel viste un traje alquilado, la prenda le pertenece a un tenor de opera. En definitiva, el traje le nada. En cambio su esposo luce candente en su traje de ocasiones especiales. Jake comienza a sentirse incomodo con la mirada de su esposo.

–¡Hey, oye! ¿Por qué me miras tanto?  
–Te veo detenidamente, por qué me intriga saber, cuándo se te quitara la cara de idiota que posees.  
–¡Claro que soy idiota, por soportar a un jerk como tú! –Se termina su coñac.  
Baruchel chilla irritado. Antes de irse le dice algo más:  
–Por cierto, estás más guapo que de costumbre. Quisiera partirte en dos. Pero no me gusto lo de jerk.

Baruchel se va a otra parte. Jake lo sigue, no va a permitir que se escape o se esconda. El policía Reynolds se da cuenta de esto, pero en vez de espiarlos; decide seguir a Chris y a Guy, ellos se dirigen a otro lugar. Martin lleva en su mano una botella de ron.

Los esposos llegaron a un armario, el fondo del lugar es amplio.

–¿Cariño, qué chucha hacemos aquí? –cuestionó Gyllenhaal sorprendido.  
–¡Estoy muy caliente, te necesito adentro de mí! –dijo Jay sin descaro.  
–Hablas en serio –Jake esboza una sonrisa risueña.  
–Sí hagamos las paces –suplicó Baruchel.  
–Bueno, hagámoslo con cuidado por el bebé –Le susurro juntito a él.

Ambos se besan con desesperación y lujuria. Entretanto las manos de Baruchel recorren el cuerpo de Gyllenhaal y viceversa; las manos de Jake recorren el cuerpo de Jay. Del mismo modo, van desabrochando botones y bajando cremalleras.

En otra área. Chris y Guy se metieron a una habitación deshabitada. Entrecerraron la puerta. Reynolds con cautela se acerca a la puerta con el objetivo de escuchar su plática.

–Hey, no te lo acabes. Dame un poco de ese ron –protesto Guy, ya borracho.  
–Pero la boca de la botella tiene mis babas. Además, te tomaste casi una docena de coñacs –reveló Chris igual de borracho.  
–¡Nel pastel! el burro hablando de orejas. ¡Trae pa'ca! –Guy le quita la botella– La dejaste a medias.

Ryan Reynolds se ríe quedo detrás de la puerta.

–Bien, no discutamos. Mejor hablemos de nuestro triunfo. Nuestro blog sin exagerar es el más concurrido de la red. Lo mejor de todo es: El estúpido de Jay Baruchel no se ha dado cuenta –comenta Chris, alzando los brazos como si hubiera anotado un gol.  
–Muy cierto. Es tan popular qué los sitios que creamos para promocionar el blog, llámense Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, Instagram, etc etc. Se hallan saturados con mensajes, preguntando acerca del fenómeno Jay –explicó Guy, observando el fondo dela botella.  
–De todas las venganzas existentes, ésta sin duda fue la mejor. Fue muy inteligente de mi parte haber encargado un hechizo para Baruchel. El conjuro elaborado por ese brujo de Nueva Orleans, funcionó tan bien. Y ahora, Jay Baruchel, es el primer hombre en la historia de la humanidad: ¡Qué se embarazó de verdad!  
–¡Qué asco, si se come la placenta! –completó Guy.

Ambos se parten de la risa por varios segundos. Después, comienzan a vomitar por causa del chupe (alcohol). Ryan quedó boquiabierto y perturbado varios segundos. Pronto se cubre la boca porque una mosca latosa anda cerca.

De vuelta en el armario. Jake continúa embistiendo a Jay. El nombrado está colocado en el piso igual que un camello, pero la joroba es solo una y se ubica abajo de él.

–¡Ahh! ¡Ya mero, ya mero! ¡Ahh! –gimió más fuerte.  
–¡Ya mero qué! –pregunta Jake jadeando.  
–¡Me corr-! –No termino la frase. Con su semilla manchó la alfombra afelpada debajo de él.  
–¡Pues… aguanta otro poco más… porque yo seré el segundo! –explico entre resuellos.

Baruchel sigue gimiendo de placer, pese el sudor y el calor y el olor. Unos segundos después, Gyllenhaal libera su semilla dentro de él. Tras esto, permanecen de este modo, en lo que recuperan el control de sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, Jay ya no siente sus rodillas. Ambos se encuentran totalmente desnudos. Por suerte, antes de entrar en acción, se cercioraron en cerrar con lodo y piedra la puerta del armario (quizá, sólo los cachen la gente de Narnia).

De regreso en la habitación deshabitada. Chris y Guy se resisten en limpiar su propio vómito por ende huyen de la habitación. Ryan se aleja de la puerta, se esconde para no ser visto por ambos. Chris y Guy salen, de inmediato buscan el cuarto de baño. El teniente al igual que su equipo se excedió con las copas, se quedó dormido en el espacioso sofá.

Fue una fiesta inolvidable para todos. Tanto, que hoy jueves. El teniente Downey Jr., Chris y Guy, no se presentaron a trabajar por la horrible resaca que les dio. A diferencia de los mencionados, los esposos sí asistieron al trabajo. Baruchel únicamente bebió soda y Gyllenhaal no pudo ponerse ebrio. Igual que todas las mañanas, Jake se dirige a la cafetería de costumbre. Va a comprar dos cafés y un postre para calmar otro antojo de su querido. Una vez adentro, se acercó al mostrador. La empleada lo conoce al dedillo.

–¡Buenos días, oficial Gyllenhaal! En esta ocasión, ¿de cuál sabor va elegir los cafés? –pregunta Maggie, la empleada.  
–Dos cafés de moca y una rebanada de pastel con fresas, please –dijo Jake mostrando una sonrisa.  
–De acuerdo –respondió la empleada. También de buen humor.

En lo que traían su encargo, tarareaba una canción. De repente, es silenciado por un saludo junto con una petición.

–¡Muy buenos días, Gyllenhaal! Podemos hablar, me urge contarte algo muy importante. Es algo que involucra a tu marido.

Jake lo mira con desprecio y del mismo modo recita su apellido.

–¡Reynolds, si se trata de una broma, lo pagarás muy caro! Sabes muy bien qué tú no me agradas. ¿Y, por qué mencionaste a mi hombre?  
–Aquí no lo puedo mencionar porque hay mucha gente. Vayamos a esa mesa del fondo, allí te lo platico todo.  
–No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado. Habla o calla para siempre –dijo Jake, poniéndose alterado.  
–Se trata del embarazo de Baruchel –espetó Ryan.  
–Shh! Guarda silencio. ¿Qué tanto conoces de esto? –Lo calla Gyllenhaal– De acuerdo, vayamos a aquella mesa.

En ese lugar, toman un asiento. Jake en el lado derecho, Ryan en el lado izquierdo. Ambos quedaron cara a cara.

–Adelante. Dime lo urgente que me ibas a contar –Lo exhortó Jake.

Ryan Reynolds comienza a relatar la plática que Chris y Guy mantuvieron con respecto al embarazo de Jay. Durante esto, el semblante de Jake mostraba desconfianza a la vez asombro.  
–Y eso fue todo lo que escuché. Cuando me burle de tu esposo no sabía que estaba en lo cierto. –Termina de hablar Reynolds.

–Espera un momento. Quieres decir que Martin y Berryman con ayuda de un brujo de Nueva Orleans: ¡Embrujaron a mi marido!  
–Ajá, así fue –Ryan parpadea.  
–No, no puede ser. En principio me costó mucho asimilar lo del embarazo. Ahora, tú vienes con el cuento, de que el embarazo es producto de un hechizo, conjuro, qué-sé-yo.  
–Mira Jake. ¿Puedo tutearte? –Gyllenhaal dice Sí con el rostro– Eres libre de creer o no creer en esto. Sin embargo, los hechizos, conjuros y maldiciones: son reales. Porqué, yo perdí a un ser muy querido por culpa de esto.  
Reynolds empieza a recordar, su semblante muestra mucha tristeza. Jake percibe el cambio en Reynolds.  
–Se puede saber, ¿quién era ese ser querido? –pregunto con respeto.  
–Esa persona era mi mejor amigo. Él y yo nos queríamos como hermanos. Él se llamaba, Kenny, era muy coqueto. Tenía una novia que era muy celosa, rozando a la celopatía. Discutían todo el tiempo por lo mismo, hasta que el decidió terminar con la relación. Ella no tomó muy bien el rompimiento. Cuando ella se enteró que andaba con otra. Planeó vengarse con la ayuda de una bruja: también de Nueva Orleans. La bruja hechizó a mi amigo, él murió por una extraña enfermedad. Pero yo sé que fue por culpa del hechizo… –Jake arquea una ceja, sigue mostrando incredulidad–. Al igual que tú negaba esto, lo consideraba una estupidez e incluso me burlaba. Sin embargo, la muerte repentina de mi hermano del alma, me obligó a cambiar de parecer sobre ésto. Ahora creo firmemente en la brujería.  
–¡Oh, lo lamento mucho por tu amigo! ¿Pero, te cae?  
–Jake, te lo suplico. Por el bien de Jay Baruchel, no eches esto en saco roto.  
–Descuida, lo tendré en mente. ¡Muchas gracias por el aviso! –Jake se despide de Ryan, estrechandole la mano.

Posteriormente, regresa al mostrador para recoger los cafés y el pastel. Un rato después. Vuelve con su esposo ubicado adentro de la patrulla.

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó Jay.  
–Me tardé porque estaba platicando con Reynolds –dijo Jake, entregándole su café y la rebanada de pastel.  
–¡Ryan y tú, ya son amigos, hicieron las paces? –Jay los recibe con mucho júbilo– A propósito, ¿sobre de qué hablaron?  
–Ryan me preguntó por ti. Le conté que somos esposos y estamos casados. Además quiere disculparse por haber burladose de ti.  
–Me parece muy bien. Si ustedes ya son amigos, con gusto aceptaré su disculpa.

Jake no quería decirle a Jay acerca del hechizo en su contra.

Gyllenhaal trataba de fingir que nada malo sucedía, en el curso de los días. Baruchel le preguntaba con ternura y otras veces con desconcierto: "Qué diantres te sucede, estás muy sospechoso". Evidentemente, Jake ponía su mejor sonrisa y con sarcasmo respondía: "¿A mí nada y a ti? ¿Qué cosa quieres qué pase?" Eso sí, no permitía que Jay saliara solo a la calle; por temor a alguno de sus fanáticos quisiese secuestrarlo. Jake, tiempo atrás visitó el blog dedicado a Jay; aún no se lo ha enseñado por miedo a la reacción, dado su estado físico. En resumen: Su esposo no soportaría tanta humillación. Gyllenhaal no podía dormir bien en las noches, quería poner al tanto a su pareja. De este modo se fue el mes de Abril.

* * *

 **Sería maravilloso recibir un review Y_Y Bárbara Edith M. G. la dueña de esta historia. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

A principios de Mayo, las cosas seguían igual. Hasta una mañana de sábado.

Ambos policías se encuentran en el comedor de la cocina. Apenas van a desayunar.

–¿Mi vida, te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó Jake, colocando su vaso de jugo de naranja sobre la mesa.  
–¿Por qué me preguntaste eso? –dijo Jay, llenando con el cereal su plato.  
–Te pregunté porque te noto algo pálido –insiste, viendo como llena su plato.  
–Me siento muy cansado solamente. Es normal, cuento con siete meses de embarazo. Quieres cereal del conejo, aunque esté lleno de piedritas.  
–¡¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?!  
–Lleno –respondió Jay.  
–No, no, la última palabra.  
–¡Piedritas! –repite en tono caricaturesco.  
–Sí, eso, eso.

Jake recuerda el momento cuando Chris y Guy, les invitaron una copa de champán con motivo de su Luna de miel. Recapituló todo de un tirón.

–¡Maldita sea, Ryan tenía razón! –Jake se levanta con premura de su asiento.  
–¡Cariño, qué demonios te paso! –dijo Jay, viéndolo muy azorado.  
–¡Me tengo que ir! Me urge ver a Reynolds, necesito de su ayuda para lavar una ofensa.  
–¡Eres policía, no un miembro de la mafia! –rectificó Jay, levantándose de su silla.  
–Mi cielo, Jay, prometo que cuándo zanje con todo esto. Te contaré cada detalle hasta los minúsculos.

Jake abandona la cocina. Jay quedo como un monumento de parque. Tan sólo pasaron dos minutos, su esposo se regresa.

–Durante mi ausencia. Por favor no vayas a ningún lado, no vayas a la calle.  
–¡Por eso te regresaste! –Jay volvió en sí– ¡Jake, ya largate!

Gyllenhaal saliendo de su casa. Se comunica con Reynolds por medio del celular. Lo cita en un lugar conocido por ambos.

–Correcto, ahí nos veremos –Corta la llamada. Posterior, enciende el motor de la patrulla.

Una hora después. Jake se reúne con Ryan, al lugar donde se citaron ambos. Después de hablar del plan de ataque. Jake y Ryan se suben a la patrulla. Mientras tanto, Jay desobedeció a su esposo. En la calle, detiene un taxi, enseguida se sube al vehículo.

–¿A dónde lo llevo, joven? –preguntó el taxista, llamado Danny McBride. Su nombre se lee en la identificación del conductor.  
–Llévame a la plaza comercial, por favor –ordenó Jay, sonriente. Pero sintiendose algo débil.

Jay quiere comprar artículos para decorar el cuarto del bebé. No ha podido decorarlo antes.

Otra hora después. Jake y Ryan llegaron a la casa de campo, donde Martin y Berryman pasan sus fines de semana. Jake toca a la puerta varias veces.

–¡Carajo, qué insistencia! ¡Ya voy, ya voy! –grita Guy, acercándose hacia la puerta de entrada. Pronto la abre. Al verlos no se sorprende tanto. –¡Ah, son ustedes!  
–¡Buenos días, Guy! Venimos hasta acá, por qué necesitamos resolver algo muy delicado con ustedes dos. ¿Podemos pasar? porque esto será muy largo de explicar –solicitó Ryan.  
–¡Ok, adelante, pueden pasar!

Los dos entran a la casa. Chris se acerca mientras Guy cierra la puerta.

–Vaya, primera vez en la vida que visitan mi casa de campo –comentó Martin–. ¿Qué los trae por acá? –pregunta con ingenuidad.  
–Cuando era pequeño, mi padre me relató: Qué tu padre, en esta casa, llevaba a cabo sus sucios y ruines dizque negocios –explica, mientras se acerca hacia Martin.  
–¿Y, cuál es el problema? –dijo Chris, de pie. Jake lo agarró del cuello abierto de la camisa blanca, lo jala hacia él y pronto lo sacude con rudeza.  
–¡Hijo de perra! ¡Embrujaste a mi marido, nada mas por vengar a tu padre! –Le reclama con vigor. Guy se aproximó, quiere defender a Chris, pero es detenido por Ryan.  
–¡Tranquilo Guy! Es, asunto de dos –Lo agarró por la espalda.  
–¡Mira novato, si no me sueltas en este preciso instante, te va a ir muy mal! –chilla muy molesto.  
–¡Muy gallito! –Se burló Ryan.  
–¡Ya calmate! Tu suegro es el verdadero culpable de esto, no obstante, tu esposo estaba al alcance de mi mano. Además, no te quiero lastimar.

Jake lo suelta. De inmediato se pone en guardia, alzando sus manos en forma de puño.

–Anda, Chris. Dame tu mejor golpe, quítame la duda si realmente sabes lastimar. O sólo das lástima.  
–¡Ah, no crees! De acuerdo, yo te advertí.

Chris le lanza el primer golpe, Jake con facilidad lo esquiva. Chris le lanza un segundo golpe, más rápido que el primero. Jake no pudo esquivar éste, el puñetazo se estrelló en su boca; pronto brota la sangre. Pese al dolor, Gyllenhaal no va a permitir que lo venza. En segundos le devuelve el puñetazo, éste se estrelló en su ojo, el afectado gime por el dolor. Martin con el ojo cerrado lanza una ráfaga de golpes, Jake con el labio partido lo imita. Es un toma y daca de eludo y golpeo.

Berryman igual que un mapache salvaje, con un puñetazo certero golpea el estómago de Ryan, éste se dobla por el dolor. El mapache aprovecha para liberarse. Ryan dolorido y sin aire, golpea a Guy para aturdirlo. Su puño le quebró el puente de la nariz. Por el madrazo, pierde el equilibrio cae de espalda. Reynolds creía que no atinaría no obstante lo logró.

Ambos siguen combatiendo. El pobre de Gyllenhaal, ignora que en estos momentos, su cónyuge está corriendo por su vida. Un gentío compuesto por su club de admiradores, lo vienen persiguiendo.

Sucede que, Jay se metió a la tienda para bebés. Preguntó si tenían muebles para la habitación de un bebé. En aquel instante, una pareja de chinos (hombre y mujer) al identificarlo. Gritaron de emoción y de vez en cuando, recitaban: "¡Omg, es él, es él!". Un señor cerca de la pareja, preguntó "¿Quién es él?" Una señora intrigada se acercó y también lo identificó; no dijo nada, solamente chillo como loca. Jay comenzó a inquietarse con la actitud de éstas personas. Una chica de veinte años, se acercó a dos pasos de Jay, enseguida respondió la pregunta del señor.

–¡Él es Jay Baruchel, el primer hombre que se embarazó de verdad! –dijo en tono muy elevado al tiempo que lo señalaba.  
–¿Cómo carajos, esta perra supo mi nombre? –Lo musitó mientras huía de allí.

Jay logró esquivar a muchas personas en su huida. Del mismo modo, pudo salir de la tienda. Sin embargo, en la salida, muchas personas lo reconocieron y comenzaron a perseguirlo. Desde entonces no ha podido dejar atrás a la enorme bola de gente.

Falta un inmenso tramo para alcanzar la salida de la plaza comercial. Jay sigue corriendo, pero se siente muy agotado. Su futuro bebé le resta velocidad. Jay decide detenerse por un segundo.  
– _¡Falta un chingo para alcanzar la salida! Mejor me voy por el estacionamiento._ –Pensó dentro de su cabeza. A continuación reanuda la carrera con destino hacia el estacionamiento.

Un loco admirador se dio cuenta hacia dónde se fue Jay. Rápido avisa a los demás.

El canadiense sigue corriendo. No obstante, se siente muy mal; por instinto se agarra la barriga. Quiere detenerse a descansar, pronto cambia de parecer por qué vio la entrada del estacionamiento. Acelera más el trote. Al fin, llegó al sitio lleno de carros. Jay se detiene por un instante. Recorre el lugar con la mirada. En eso, escucha el griterío de sus desquiciados fans. Otra vez, pega la carrera. En la huida esquiva a los autos estacionados. El gentío está a un pelin de agarrarlo. Jay sigue corriendo, sin intuirlo su cuerpo le hace una sucia jugarreta. De repente, se desmaya, súbitamente cae en el piso. Cayó de espalda. Ante la mirada atónita de su club de fans. Luego de la impresión, los fanáticos se dirigen hacia Jay. Les intriga saber si éste fenómeno es real. El gentío cerca de él, lo rodean; algunos se agachan para poder tocarlo.

–Wow, quiero acariciarlo –comentó una chica. Ella, está hasta atrás de la bola.

Un disparo estruendoso lanzado al cielo. Hizo retroceder a la muchedumbre. Ni siquiera pudieron tocarle un pelo al desmayado. La caballería llegó al rescate. Se trata del cirujano Eric André y del doctor Seth Rogen.

–¡Abranse! Será mejor que se aparten sino quieren tragar fuego –dijo el cirujano, amenazando con la pistola–. Déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo.

Teniendo el campo despejado. El doctor Rogen y el cirujano André, cargan con sumo cuidado a Baruchel, pronto lo ponen en la camilla. Después, lo suben a la ambulancia. Eric arranca el motor mientras Seth se ocupa de Jay. Es urgente llevarlo al hospital.

Fue una grata coincidencia. Horas atrás. El doctor y el cirujano habían hecho unas compras. Por tanto, habían estacionado la ambulancia justo en este lugar. En cuanto Eric reconoció a Baruchel en la lejanía, corrieron velozmente para auxiliarlo.

Dejando atrás varios kilometros. La ambulancia llegó al hospital. Introducen a Jay a Urgencias porque el embarazo se complicó. El cirujano Eric André tendrá que hacerle una cesárea, éste bebé será sietemesino. El doctor Seth Rogen también colaborará en la operación. Los enfermeros pronto le retiran sus prendas holgadas.

En una casa de campo. Continúa la contienda. Jake y Chris siguen golpeandose. Guy pudo levantarse del piso, enseguida arremetió contra Ryan. Sin embargo, no le duro mucho el placer. El novato le da otro puñetazo esta vez en su boca. No lo dejo chimuelo aunque sí bastante aturdido. Guy nuevamente cae sobre la alfombra. Jake se fastidia de la resistencia de Chris; para acabar de una vez por todas, le propina un efectivo nocaut. Martin se desploma en el piso.

–Wow, Jake, lo pusiste en su lugar –dijo Ryan aproximándose hacia él.  
–Ajá, tú hiciste lo mismo con Guy –dice jadeando.

En eso, de repente, suena su teléfono móvil. Lo saca de su chaqueta oscura para atender la llamada.

–¡Diga!… ¡Qué! ¡Ay, no, mi amor! ¡Sí por favor deme la dirección!… ¡Muchas gracias, hasta luego! –Corta la llamada– ¡Tengo que irme!  
–¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Reynolds.  
–Jay está en el hospital, se complicó el embarazo o el parto. No lo sé –Habló Gyllenhaal muy apurado.  
–¡Vete! Yo me encargo de estos dos… en caso de que logren despertar y quieran seguir haciendo de las suyas. Creo, que mejor pido una ambulancia para ellos –dijo Reynolds algo preocupado.

Jake se despide de Ryan. Herido por la paliza que le metió Chris, se sube de volada a la patrulla. En menos que canta un gallo, Gyllenhaal llegó al hospital. Ya ahí, lo obligan a esperar.

Horas más tarde. El doctor Rogen se acerca a Gyllenhaal, para darle a conocer el diagnóstico de su cónyuge. El semblante del doctor muestra confusión.

–Mi esposo, está fuera de peligro. ¿Verdad? ¡Dígame, que él está bien! –habló contrariado– ¡Oh, si, la criatura! ¿Cómo se encuentra el bebé?

–Señor Gyllenhaal, utilizó el término correcto al nombrarlo "criatura". Nunca existio tal bebé, en su lugar se estaba formando un enorme tumor compuesto de tenias. En palabras más simples, una grande bola de gusanos. Si Jay, hubiera cumplido los nueve meses de gestación, irremediablemente hubiera muerto. Estas alimañas lo estaban pudriendo por dentro, tuvimos que hacerle una cesárea para extraerlos. Fue una operación muy delicada, pero gracias al cielo, pudimos erradicar toda la infección. Jay se encuentra fuera de peligro, no obstante, quedo muy débil por la operación.

–Entonces, no puedo entrar a verlo –dijo Jake en tono triste.  
–Sí puede entrar a verlo, aunque lo encontrará dormido –dijo el doctor, mostrando una discreta sonrisa.  
–¡Muchas gracias doctor, Rogen! –Agradece Gyllenhaal, levantándose del sillón.

El doctor lo guía a la habitación, donde se localiza su cónyuge.

Pasaron dos días, desde la operación. Baruchel abrió los ojos. El doctor Rogen, lo revisó nuevamente. También le explicó su terrible padecimiento. Luego de escucharlo, Baruchel quedo en shock. Unas cuantas lágrimas surcan por sus mejillas.

–¡Ánimo, Jay! Saldrás de esto, ya lo verás. ¡Mira, quien llego! Los dejo solos.  
–¡Buenas tardes, doctor! –Lo saludo Jake.

El doctor Rogen sale de la habitación al tiempo que Gyllenhaal toma asiento en la silla contigua a la cama.

–¡Cariño, en verdad lo siento mucho! Ese bebé te causó mucha ilusión…  
–¡Abrázame! –Le ordena. Jake, obedece, lo abraza y retorna al punto donde se quedó.  
–Podemos mezclar nuestro semen y conseguir a una mujer, para que engendre a nuestro bebé de probeta.  
–¡No, nunca, me niego a eso! –Jay hace un No con el rostro.  
–De acuerdo, eso no. Entonces, qué te parece, si adoptamos a un bebé. Hay muchos niños y niñas abandonados por culpa de madres y padres desalmados.  
–Lo siento por esos inocentes. No, eso no; en verdad, lo siento mucho. –Otra vez, Jay niega con el rostro.  
–Entonces, ¿crees que un gatito compense esta horrible experiencia? –Le pregunta Jake.  
–¡Sí, correcto, un gato bebé sería lo mejor! –gritó Jay contento. Mientras se limpia la cara con una mano.  
–¡Ay, esta bien! –dijo Jake, todavía abrazandolo.

Algún tiempo después. Jake le reveló a Jay, acerca de la venganza en su contra, ocasionada por Chris Martin y Guy Berryman. Más todo lo que provino de aquel hechizo.

–¡Maldito Chris Martin, lo voy a matar! ¡Guy no, porqué es un idiota que se deja manipular! –bramo Jay.  
–Mi amor, calmate. Esos dos, ya no valen la pena –comentó Jake, frenando la patrulla.  
–Como siempre tienes toda la razón. En vez de odiarlos, les tendré lástima –sentenció Jay, desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad.

Los dos se bajan del vehículo. Posteriormente, se meten a la tienda de mascotas. Gyllenhaal se siente muy feliz, debido a que su esposo se halla totalmente sanado. Finalmente, termino esta pesadilla. De una jaula, Jay sacó a un gatito con pelaje trigueño. El animalito es una monada.

–¡Quiero éste! –indicó Jay, sintiéndose muy contento.  
–De acuerdo, es muy lindo. Hay que darnos prisa; hoy cumple años Ryan Reynolds y no quiero perderme su fiesta –recordó Jake.  
–Escuchaste eso, tus papis fueron invitados a una fiesta de cumpleaños –comentó en tono caricaturesco.

Después de pagar el precio del gato. Abandonan la tienda. Ya son una bonita familia de tres miembros.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Así concluye esta historia, cuento, relato, etc. Espero les haya gustado o por lo menos entretenido; ya de perdis la hayas entendido. Del mismo modo, ojalá no haya ofendido a nadie con esto. ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestra atención! Hasta la siguiente historia que será... Con sinceridad no lo sé. ¡Hasta luego! n_n**

 **~Bárbara E. M. G.**


End file.
